NARUTO: Namikaze Natsumi
by Cute-X-Angel-X-Naru
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he discovered his God Daughter is still alive. Please see profile for further info strong naru. TEMP HIATUS not halted since im going to continue this after i finish my other fic RRTS .
1. CH1 Prologue

Hi, this is my first fic ever so please tell me what you think of it… please go easy on me

Hi, this is my first fic ever so please tell me what you think of it… please go easy on me. But still, a bit of criticism would be wise.

And if you would want some idea's to be put in the story, please PM me so the readers won't know it.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

DISCLAIMER: How about that, anyone would not be stupid enough to think I own this.

SUMMARY: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he's discovered his God Daughter is still alive.

* * *

**C H 1 – P R O L O G U E**

October 10, Night of Kyuubi attack, several war cries of Konoha Shinobi can be heard throughout the battlefield as they try to hold back the nine-tailed Kitsune. It is rumored that with one flick of its tail, it could crush mountains and sending tidal waved rushing to the shores.

"HOLD IT BACK TILL YONDAIME COMES"

"WE MUST NOT LET IT THROUGH KONOHA BORDERS"

Kyuubi roared, flicking its tails, mercilessly slaughtering everyone in its wake. Blood and dismembered body parts are scattered throughout the battlefield as Konoha was sent to the bring of extinction.

**I-N T-H-E H-O-K-A-G-E T-O-W-E-R:**

Namikaze Minato (A.K.A Kazama Arashi, Yondaime and yellow flash) had just finished his preparation for its seals… the whole room is filled up with several kanji signs; over the floor and the walls, all meeting up at the navel of a new born baby – forming a spiral.

Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage) had just stared in amazement of mastery of sealing, the complexity of the seals formed, before breaking the silence.

"Minato-kun, are you sure this will work."

"Actually, I pretty much don't know myself either" looks down. "But it's the best chance we have, my daughter will live a harsh life from now on. I know you would try to stop me! But as I promised, I will protect the village with my life"

Sandaime, no longer trusting his mouth, just nodded slowly; realizing that he had just sent him to his death sentence by giving him the title Hokage.

"Right then, I have prepared everything. Scrolls are in your desk, my mansion, and my portraits… my only wish is for her to be treated as a hero" Minato afterwards disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

**B-A-C-K I-N T-H-E B-A-T-T-L-E-F-I-E-L-D:**

A Flash of yellow light was seen

"_**KUCHEYO SENO JUTSU"**_ smoke covered the clearing,

The cloud of smoke slowly dissipated showing a blond haired man wearing a white hokage robe, cradling a baby on his left arm, on top of the legendary boss toad summon, GAMABUNTA.

"IT'S THE YONDAIME"

"FALL BACK"

"**Minato, for what reason do you ca.." **he was cut of at the sight of the enraged kitsune.

"Gamabunta-sama, I need you to hold it back while I prepare the sealing" with a sad look "this maybe our last battle"

"So your gonna do it then… I would be honored to have this last fight with you"

Gamabunta charged to the Kitsune, unsheathing its katana to strike the fox, however it took only one tail to block the attack. The frog boss was quickly being quickly overpowered.

"**Minato, are you done yet**"

"No, Not yet"

"**MORTALS, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME. THE LORD OF ALL BIJUU'S, STRONGEST OF ALL NINE" **Kyuubi roared as he wraps its tails around the frog boss

"_**SHIKI FUUJIN" **_The Death God (Shinigami) appeared behind Yondaime's back.

The Kyuubi, now trying to escape the shinigami's wrath, stood in failure as he was now under its mercy. Kyuubi's souls was now being torn apart from its body to the seal, leaving only a cold body which quickly disappeared in thin air. However, the death god needs 2 sacrifices. Minato's body started to get cold as the shinigami starts to literally devour his soul, looking at his daughter for the last time before falling from 4 stories in the air.

Gamabunta's link in this world weakened and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was disappointed to not be able to catch the lifeless body as to pay his last respects; Minato is a hero, he knew what it takes to be a good leader.

**T-I-M-E S-K-I-P**

The reinstated hokage has just taken care of the child and was ready to make his announcement to the public. He walks out the tower to face the crowd.

"Today, the Yondaime has sacrificed his life to defeat the beast." He looks at the crown with happy and sorrow in his face. He took a deep breath "however, he was not able to kill the beast… no man can, so he did the next best thing. He sealed it in a human body, a baby to be exact" he says as he lifted Natsumi in the air.

"DEMON"

"HELL SPAWN"

"KILL IT"

"WE MUST NOT LET THE INCARNATION HAVE TIME TO STRIKE"

Hokage glared at them, releasing some KI (Killing Intent) to silence them before walking back to his office.

**I-N H-I-S O-F-F-I-C-E**

Sarutobi, in his disappointment, was forced to put Natsumi in an advanced henge sustained by the Kyuubi's chakra and will only be dispelled when she decides to or till she's able to defend herself. In which will be supported by fake identity papers under the name of Uzumaki Naruto as well as a law to ensure secrecy of her identity.

Afterwards, he sent him (since she's in henge) to the orphanage. In his office he looks at the mountain of paperwork in front of him, while mumbling something about "Minato", "Punishment for his failure".

* * *

Hahaha, Sorry bout that. Hope you like it

I will update mostly everyweek, I will always find time for my readers

* * *

AWW! Toby is a good boy, and good boys should press the **GO** button below. XD


	2. CH2 Revelation

Now, pretty much. I had a hard time writing and rewriting this.

Don't worry everything is quite planned up to at least about 12 chapters. Will take time though.

Ill try to write on week days and post on weekends.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

DISCLAIMER: How nice, I would not be writing this if I owned the real one

SUMMARY: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he's discovered his God Daughter is still alive.

* * *

**C H 2 – R E V E L A T I O N S**

**OCTOBER 10, 4 YEARS AFTER THE KYUUBI ATTACK**

Naruto had been running from the mobs for almost 4 hours now.. Every year his birth day would be like this, though this time the Old man has not come to help him yet and he cannot head to the tower since he'd have to pass through the mob.

He had no choice in the situation at all as he kept running from the angry villagers till he ran to a dead end.

"Pl -ease, don't hu-rt me. I did'nt do e-ny-thing" He stuttered

"DIE DEMON"

"YOU KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY. DON'T USE THAT F#CKING EXCUSE THAT YOU USED TO BRAIN WASH THAT SENILE OLD MAN"

He was barraged by waves of kunai's and broken bottles by drunken chuunins. Kunai's stuck itself on Naruto's back, some piercing his left lung barely missing his heart by a few inches.

"NOW WE CAN FINALLY EVENGE THEM BY KILLING YOU, DEMON FO.." he was cut of, blood dripping… he felt cold steel pierce his chest as he dropped dead before his followers.

* * *

**KAKASHI**** P.O.V**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi has just finished his patrol and went jumping from roof to roof. He had a feeling that something bad would happen as he heard sobs and yells from an alley. He could not just ignore it, he landed in the building just behind the blond; the sight confirmed his suspicions.

Watching from above, he saw a kid no older than 4 years being tortured to death. The wounds were very severe to cover up most of his upper body and back, steam kept leaking out of the closing wounds. Somehow the kid seemed to be familiar to him. Hearing the words DEMON and KILL, he draw out his kunai and jumped to the person speaking.

"Hatake-san, we were about to finish the demon brat but I think i would give you the honors to kill the murderer of your sensei"

Kakashi already had a Kunai drawn towards the speakers neck.

"If you bother stop us, we will have to use force" another villager shouted as to support their leader

"Breaking the third's law is punishable by DEATH" right then he killed the other two, he released some more K.I. enough to make the civilians piss in their pants. He did not bother to kill the other villagers and instead, he knocked them out to send them to Ibiki for some FUN tomorrow.

* * *

**NORMAL**** P.O.V**

* * *

Kakashi looked back at the kid, observing him carefully. Naruto wore the usual orange jumpsuit though this one is damaged beyond repair, other than that there were signs of malnutrition.

He walked closer to the little boy whom was wildly trembling and backing away. Upon reaching the wall, Kakashi crouched to meet the boy.

"So you're Naruto, huh"

"" no answer came as he tried to move further

"Its fine, they won't bother you." Kakashi stated sincerely trying to comfort him

He did save him from the mob, Naruto relaxed a bit though his body is still trembling. Kakashi gave him a short embrace to calm him down as Naruto drifted to sleep in Kakashi's arm as he was being carried to the Hokage tower.

* * *

**IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

* * *

Naruto woke up in a strange sewer like place. He heard a strange laughing sound, following it to its source, he ended up in a clearing . In front of him is a cave with a kanji sign on a paper reading SEAL.

Behind the bars, a strange red glow can be seen laughing. He walked closer to see the figure more clearly. There he saw 2 red slit eyes, 9 tails, and massive jaws.

"**HEY KIT, HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF IN A MIRROR RESCENTLY"**

He shook his head.

"So who are you" he gasped at the rather feminine voice, which made the fox laugh even more.

Kyuubi tried to hold his laugh's as he pointed to a small puddle. Naruto, as anyone would say looked would be pretty much an understatement.

There in front of him were the usual cerulean blue eyes, the only difference was her hair was a lot longer, shorter in height, thinner whisker marks, smaller face, and a slim figure.

"You haven't answered my question, who are you" trying to change the subject

"**I AM KYUUBI NO YOKO AND BEFORE YOU ASK I WAS NOT KILLED, I WAS SEALED IN YOU"**

"So what did you do to me"

"**PRETTY MUCH NOTHING, AND BEFORE YOU TRY TO ASK ANOTHER PREDICTABLE QUESTION… I SEARCHED THROUGH YOUR MEMORIES AND YOU WERE PRETTY MUCH A VIXEN FROM THE START"**

""

"**HEY KIT, SEEMS LIKE YOUR REGAINING CONCIOUSNESS… SO LETS MAKE THIS QUICK, YOU FATHER SEALED ME IN YOU AND DON'T MAKE ME EXPLAIN"** yawning **" JUST ASK THE OLD MAN LATER"**

"**AS I WAS SAYING, I WATCHED EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AND TRIED TO CONTACT YOU. I ALMOST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO REACH… I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF AND USE MY CHAKRA. DO YOU ACCEPT'**

"Hai"

"**NOW, JUST WAIT TILL YOU WAKE UP… DON'T BOTHER ME IF ITS NOT IMPORTANT, NOW LET ME SLEEP"**

* * *

**IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE  
**

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes opened slowly. Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the light and looked around the room.

"So you're awake"

He looked at the person whom saved him then to the Hokage.

"How long was i out?"

"Just a few minutes, we were expecting you in two hours but that seems to be no problem now"

"I know i heal fast, so old man spill"

_Does he know_. He thought. "About what"

"Who I am" he stated, shocking the Hokage.. Then telling the events in his mind earlier

"So what would you want to know first"

"My name and parents, and please how do you dispel this henge"

Sarutobi simply nodded showing her the hand seals of advance henge and dispelling henge. There was a puff of smoke… there appeared the very same thing she saw in the so called sewer (Pretty much like OIROKE NO JUTSU), she began jumping up and down though was cut off when Sarutobi handed her a scroll.

_Dear Daughter_

_If you're reading this letter, then the Old man Hokage or the present one thinks you're ready. You might wonder if I call you daughter, it's because I instructed Sarutobi to hide you till your ready, your real name is Namikaze Natsumi._

_Now for the introduction, I go by the name of Namikaze Minato and if you think that it seems familiar, it is because I am the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow flash. I was actually an orphan till I discovered my real name, Kazama Arashi. I know you're probably angry but I can explain, I am sorry for everything that happened but I knew you would use the Kyuubi's power to protect your precious people and secondly is because I cannot just pick a child from their parent or the orphanage. It's not like i could say "May i have your kid to use as sacrifice"  
_

_As for your Mother, she's really awesome and filthy rich. That's why I married her… hahaha, sorry just kidding… I will not be surprised if you would be somewhat a prankster or tomboyish – you get what I mean. Speaking of filthy rich, that leads me to your heritage; you will own the Namikaze compound, your mother and my clans fortune since we were the last and now its yours..._

_About bloodline and other family jutsu's. You can sign dragon contract from me, phoenix contract from you mother, frog contract from Jiraiya (P.S he's your grandfather), slug contract from Tsunade (P.S. she's your grandmother). you can get our contracts from the storage room... as for jutsu's, learn __**Ransengan**__ from Jiraiya, my prized __**Hiraishin jutsu**__ from the picture frame on top of the fireplace…. You also might want to check if you can use mokuton jutsu's._

_Ja ne. The Fox is here._

_P.S. try the wonders of RAMEN_

She was already at the verge of tears.

"Hokage-sama, do you happen to have some chakra papers" Kakashi stated

"Kakashi as a matter of fact I have" handing over a paper to Kakashi whom gave it to Natsumi.

"Natsumi-chan, now you just put a little chakra in it to chow your elemental affinity. These are made from a special tree so it would react to the slightest amount of chakra. This will prove your heritage as well, so we wouldn't have to be bothered by that council".

The paper was cut into 3 ; one became soggy, one crumbled, one was sliced into pieces.

"so that proves it, you have earth, water and wind element… so you can do hyuuton and mokuton jutsu's" Kakashi simply stated

"Hai Kakashi nii-chan, Sarutobi ojiji-san"

"Speaking of nii-chan, I wasn't supposed to say this since I'm going to put you together on a team and your emotion might endanger the team… but apparently you are her Godfather, which in this case you will be moving in to her compound since her apartment is 'OUT OF ORDER'" coughing "here are the keys!, as for the teams ill have to put her to another team" The Hokage said as there is the rule of family not training family in the field though he could still do it in his own time

"Dismissed"

Kakashi held Natsumi and Shunshined to the front of the Namikaze compound.

* * *

Now, I just had to cut it there since I was planning to do something with it later.

Again I would appreciate reviews. And about Idea's please send it by PM so only so it would be a surprise to the readers.

The final decision is still mine so you wont be expecting anything and don't lose the suspense later on

* * *

Click it (GO)


	3. CH3 Academy

Yes finally uploaded

Yes finally updated. I'm almost done with 3 other chapters.

I'm finally getting the hang of this, its getting quite longer and more longer and the image is getting better.

Still waiting for review's though

I also got request to have a femnaruhina pairing.

Since I did not get much, I inserted some events with them so I can adjust it easily later on future chapters.

P.S. harem won't work, it would likely make her whore. And I hate whores, gays and the likes.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I would not hope of it, the original owner won't let a pricy project such as Naruto of his/her hands

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he's discovered his God Daughter is still alive.

* * *

**C H 3 - A C A D E M Y**

**(3 years later)**

Beep Beep Beep

Groaning, Natsumi rolled to her left, sleeping on her stomach with a pillow covering her head, unconsciously trying to ignore the noise.

Beep Beep Beep

SMASH!

She sheepishly sat up the bed, facing a drawer, pretty much expecting that she'd lose another clock, she took a spare at the drawer; looking at the time. She suddenly shot up, launching out of the bed and rushing to the shower. It was already 8:30 AM and she's got only 30 f#ck#n minutes to get ready… she made a mental note to kick her nii-san's (kakashi) ass for not waking her up.

She rushed to her bathroom and turned on the hot water, she let the drizzling water run through her hourglass figure, and picked up random shampoo and applied it to her long olden locks; she then went to her normal routine… she wore black and blue undershirt, dark green vest (like the chuunin vest), baggy cargo pants, kunai holder strapped in his waist and finally her signature blue mask before putting on her henge (Naruto henge does not actually have a mask on, just a few change in clothing, you get what I mean later on). _He_ pretty much idolize his nii-san, except for the little precious orange book that kakashi tried to taint him to.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_It was going to be her first time of celebrating her birthday with Kakashi, she was still quite terrified of what happened to her previous years and until today, and took every opportunity to stick close to her adoptive brother. They stopped in the middle of the road when Kakashi put his hands on her shoulder, they happened to come across some of Kakashi's close friends, namely Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai whom was dating for about 2 months now along with the ever so active Maito Gai with the famous gai pose. Upon noticing them, she hid behind kakashi's right leg, she was not in her henge that time since it seemed to be a god idea so no one would nitice her, too bad it could not be done everyday since everyone would notice Naruto's sudden disappearance and she just happened to show up._

"_Hey Kakashi, whose' the kid" Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai stared at kakashi and the little girl._

"_Kakashi, Nooooooo! My eternal rival has become a pedophile; you lost your flames of youth"_

_Kakashi and the others just sweat dropped; nothing to say, he needed an excuse. He thought it would be a good opportunity for her to socialize with others aside from Kakashi and the old man, besides she was not in henge so it would rather be hard to make an excuse and took / more likely drag the three jounins to the corner and began to tell them everything including her impromptu change in the birthday plans. Luckily, none of them held a grudge: Sarutobi Asuma somehow inherited his father's understanding, Kurenai just thought of her as a cute and innocent little girl while Gai was just plainly __**too**__ nice._

"_Yosh!, my eternal rival's youth burns so brightly… I will run 500 times around Konoha" Gai said._

_The others were pretty sure that his eyes burst into flames. "Uh, Gai, I don't think you would reach the party in time"_

"_Yosh, then I would do 1000 laps tomorrow using my hands with 100 pounds of weights on both my legs and arms"_

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**_

_Natsumi went home alone since they took too long, she looked for them and saw no one on the alley. She was crying all the way thinking, 'maybe nii-san did not want me'. She went to the front door of the apartment, much to her surprise there in front of her appeared Kakashi, the old man and the three strangers._

"_Domo argato Hokage ojiji-san" she cried out louder and began giving warm embraces. Minutes of silence, eating, conversations. She excitedly began to pick her first present._

_The first one was covered in all green gift wrap, she picked the card._

"_From the very youthful green beast of konoha, Maitooo Gai!". She opened it revealing a pair of weights and a book 'Idiots guide to taijutsu. This gave the Kurenai and Asuma a confused look, they were hoping it to be a green spandex._

_Kakashi pulled both of them, whispering "I was even lucky to stop gai from buying another set of spandex and make another clone of himself", they then went back to the group then saw now Natsumi with tears on her left eye._

"_Natsu-chan, don't you like the gifts"_

"_Gomen Hokage-sama" Addressing the kage with respect for the very first time "its just that… its my first birthday I got to celebrate and with no one beating me to death"._

_They all felt pity except Kakashi and the kage whom was used to the situation. Kurenai then gave her a hug, "ok, how about we move on to the next present" she handed another gift to her. Natsumi assumed it was from her since the card says Kurenai which most certainly a girl's name, inside were several new clothes, red tank top's, sakura petal designed kimono's, and the last one looked like a smaller version of Kurenai's usual clothing, making her blush a bit._

"_WellIWasThingkingOfHavingASisterWhenItPoppedintoMyMindSoIJustUnconsciouslyPickedItUpSinceItsSuchAShortNotice" Kurenai said the excuse in a fast manner, giving everyone even the so called genius kakashi a hard time to decipher._

_They began to laugh at Kurenai's expense except Asuma whom knew he would be at hell later on if he did. They looked at the place where Natsumi should have been and panicked, she was no longer there and started to panic. Before thing got too far, they heard the door of her room open, Natsumi went out now wearing a red top with weird white medical tapes over her right shoulder to her waist. Kurenai could not stop it any longer_

"_KAWAII" she got her in a bone crushing hug_

"_ah.. ghh. Kurenai-san.. Arigato.. but.. I.. can.t ..breathe" she tried and succeeded to get out of her grasp, breathing heavily before reaching another gift._

_The card says that this is from Asuma-san, she cancelled out everyone she know – leaving now only one other person she does not know, she opened it and hugging a recognizable pair of chakra blades._

_Asuma walked to her "Natsu-chan, I knew you'd like it. Grandpa, uh I mean father here tipped me on the wind affinity of yours."_

"_Arigato Asuma-san, I've been trying to train with it and someone told me about blades, so I tried it with kunai which only got broke the blades" she giggled._

_She then looked to the last 2 gifts. She was quite curious since one of it took a cylindrical shape, only few possible items would take such a shape. She then picked it up, read the letter._

"_I'd also figure you'd need this"_

_From: Old man_

_She opened it, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a scroll with kanji for __**'KAGE BUNSHIN JUTSU'**__. She isn't able to create a normal Bunshin because of her inhuman amount of chakra. Then smiled at her grandfather figure._

_Lastly, she picked up Kakashi's gift. Kakashi let out a perverted giggle from under his mask while Kurenai, whom had a good idea on what's inside, glared at him._

_Inside was the all so famous 'Icha Icha Paradise Volume 1', Natsumi opened the book to a random page before Kurenai forcefully closed and took the book while hitting Kakashi on the head forming his very own private mountain._

"_What I'm just kidding" Kakashi said while in his head "cant blame a guy for trying". He reached to his kanai holder and took a small rectangular box and put it in her hands._

_She got the gift, opening it is a set of blue masks._

**(FLASHBACK KAI)**

Naruto arrived earlier than he expected. He looked around the classroom, looking for a place to sit; he could either sit beside Sasuke or Hinata, of course he sat next to the Hyuuga, sure she had some serious confidence problems but she's not like the stuck-up, conceited, arrogant bastards as the last _Uchiha_ or the Hyuuga's minus Hinata.

He sat next to her making her blush at bit, fidgeting more than she used to _'Her Naruto-kun was sitting next to her and looking at her' _She had perverted thoughts

"_Naruto-kun"_

"_Hime-chan" he pushed her to the wall, his hands on her waist pulling her face closer to a lip lock into a passionate deep kiss, which was rewarded by moans by both parties._

"_Aishteru Naruto-kun" they now lay naked in her bed. He was already about to take her._

She was interrupted from her wonderful day dreams and snapped back to the real world. Noticing what just happened, her blood rushed to her head making her 23 shades of red that could make a tomato jealous as his nose was leaking out blood. Upon regaining her composure, as she wiped the blood off her nose and tried to stop herself from fainting; she was honestly doing a good job till she saw Naruto's face close to hers, trying to get her temperature… then the last thing that happened shocked everyone in class.

Hinata kissed Naruto whom just seemed to melt; but that was not the point, it was that their so called shy, sweet, weak, innocent Hinata made the f#ck#n first move, and in **PUBLIC**.

"_Oh shit… Oh shit… Oh Shit… I'm gonna kill that so called mother of mine for passing me that tomboy genes of hers"_ Naruto thought

Now the whole class had a new interesting topic to gossip about, it was rather noisy as Iruka went to the room.

"QUIET" Iruka shouted with his signature bubble head jutsu (the one he uses to make his head bigger).

He then cleared his throat "Welcome to the genin exams, I would like to explain this briefly… the test is simple, I'd just have to test your capabilities. KAWARIMI, HENGE, and BUNSHIN JUTSU." He took a piece of paper, reading the list. "first is Yamanaka Ino". Ino walked up to perform the said jutsu.

" "

"Uchiha Sasuke"

" "

" "

Naruto fell asleep

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto still did not budge

"NARUTO" Iruka shouted and threw a chalk at Naruto

"Uh. Don't kill me" Naruto said.

Iruka got a sad look, he is one of the few people who understand and acquainted him "ok now Naruto, come down here".

"Ok now Naruto, all you need to do are 3 jutsu's. First I want to KAWARIMI to the leg on my left." Iruka said as Naruto did a sealless KAWARIMI and reappeared beside Iruka with the log on Naruto's previous place. "Next, I want you to henge into me, and no jokes" Naruto was about to do OIROKE NO JUTSU or HAREM NO JUTSU, which could put Itachi's TSUKUYOMI to shame, when Iruka said the last part, besides he would not want to give everyone a preview of what's behind the mask, he made a last minute change in the seals; there was a puff of smoke and another Iruka appeared as the smoke cleared.

"Now for the last part. Do at least 3 Bunshin's" Iruka said while Mizuki was giving off an intense glare.

"_Kyuu nii-san, what do you think of Mizuki sensei. Ive never seen him like this for the last 3 years since I was here"_

"**DO YOU THINK THAT I COULD READ MINDS, BUT STILL KEEP ON GUARD. HE SMELLS LIKE SNAKE."**

"As for the BUNSHIN, I knew ojiji-san gave it for a reason… guess I'll have to thank him later"

"**NOT NOW KIT, I DON'T THINK THAT MIZUKI HERE WANT'S YOU TO PASS. GO WITH THE FLOW AND JUST TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR." **Naruto gave a mental nod and closed the mental link.

Naruto made several hand seals of normal BUNSHIN. There beside him appeared 2 clones, which more or less looked like boneless disfigured bodies looking as if they were wearing black and white skins.

"YOU FAIL." Iruka

"Yeah, I guess I did." Naruto said "but that won't stop this from being HOKAGE"

A hand grabbed on to Iruka's shoulder "Iruka, maybe we could make an exception this time… after all, this is his _second _try" Mizuki stated.

"Mizuki, you know we can't pass anyone like that. It would be like sending them to a suicide mission." Iruka

**(AFTER THE EXAM)**

Naruto was just sitting in the swing in front of the academy, looking at the students being fetched by their parents. He heard them talking from there, thanks to the side effect of merging with Kyuubi.

"_Hey look!_" two girls glanced at Naruto's direction

"_I heard he's the only one who failed_"

"_Suits him right, that's not even enough for what he done. Who in the right mind would even want that dem_"

"_Shh.. were not supposed to tell, remember"_

Naruto was thinking deeply, even though he already knew about this. He did not know why he still is hurt by those words. He knew he also failed on purpose, he then ignored it about to walk away on the verge of tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mizuki-sensei" Naruto said with a questioning tone

"Naruto, don't be hard on yourself. Iruka was just looking up to you"

"I understand sensei"

"Naruto, I feel bad for you so how about I let you in another secret… there is another way to pass to become a genin.

"What is it sensei"

"_This is easier than I thought"_ Mizuki said to himself and whispered to Naruto

"_Score, how stupid would anyone be to fall for something like this… that's why it's called FORBIDDEN scroll. Maybe I can use this as an advantage" _he thought and nodded to his sensei.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto was hopping from tree to tree and stopped at the clearing with a shed that Mizuki told him about. He then unrolled the huge scroll strapped on his back and began reading.

"_KAGE BUNSHIN JUTSU" _well I know that one already

"KUCHEYO SENO JUTSU: EDO TENSEI" sounds interesting

_Name: KUCHEYO SENO JUTSU: EDO TENSEI_

_BANNED BY: Shodaime Hokage_

_REASON: use of human sacrifice, bending the laws of nature_

_TYPE: Supportive_

_REQUIREMENTS: high chakra reserve and control and retrieval of the body_

_DESCRIPTION: Resurrects the dead to the living giving the summoner full control unless decided not to_

"_Wow seems tempting; I have always wanted to see my dad. What a waste then, I don't have and cant use sacrifices" _Naruto thought

"So much for that idea, now what's next: SHIKI FUUJIN, sounds like a seal jutsu"

_NAME: SHIKI FUUJIN_

_BANNED BY: Sandaime Hokage_

_REASON: Sacrifices casters life_

_TYPE: Offensive_

_REQUIREMENT: High chakra reserve as well as control, high will, and mastery of seals_

_DESCRIPTION: summons the death god to take both caster and opponent's souls, and only used as last resort_

"KIT, TRY TO LEARN AS MUCH OF THAT AS POSSIBLE… USE KAGE BUNSHIN TO SPEED IT UP"

"Why"

"**IT'S THE SEAL THAT GOT ME TRAPPED IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. MAYBE WE COULD TWEAK THE SEAL A LITTLE SINCE WE CANNOT DESTROY OR REMOVE IT WITHOUT BOTH OF US DYING"** Naruto nodded and made several KAGE BUNSHIN.

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)**

"NARUTO" a figure in the branch shouted

"Iruka-sensei. You found me, I only learned one jutsu" he said with a Narutoish grin

"What do you thing your doing Naruto" Iruka

"What does it look like I'm doing, I learn a jutsu from this scroll then I pass the test" Naruto

"What, who told you that"

"Mizuki-sensei did"

"_So Mizuki did this_" Iruka thought. "Naruto, that scroll is forbidden. Mizuki used you"

Iruka heard several shurikens; he pushed Naruto the side as the projectiles pinned him to the shed.

"Naruto, give me the scroll" Mizuki

"Naruto, protect the scroll and run" Iruka said as he pulled the shurikens out.

"No Naruto don't be too hasty, you know why the village hates you" Mizuki

"No Mizuki, don't"

"Twelve years ago, the Yondaime sealed the Demon Fox in a new born baby. That baby is you, you are the Demon Fox who murdered several people, including Iruka's parents."

"Don't listen to him Naruto"

"That's right, even Iruka here hates you"

Chuckling "Do you think I don't know that, I mean how hard it would be to not notice a large seal over you stomach each time you apply or use chakra.". This pissed Mizuke enough to throw one of his fuuma shuriken while Naruto was off guard. Naruto waited for his death, though it never did come, he felt warm crimson liquid and watery substance on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka-sensei in front of him with a large shuriken on his back, blood was coming out of his mouth, and his eyes were teary.

"Iruka-sensei, why"

"We are very much the same, I have lived alone. I know how you feel, I even became the village prankster just to gain attention. You're even lucky to be adopted by Kakashi, I won't let you lose that"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto ran through the forest as he was followed by Iruka.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll" Iruka said as he was tackled by Naruto

"How did you know I'm not Iruka" Mizuki dropped his HENGE

"Simple, because I'm Iruka" Iruka as well dropped his HENGE

"Why do you keep protecting the Demon, that Demon killed your parents and many others"

"Maybe your right… That Demon did do that" Iruka said, oblivious to Naruto who was listening to the conversation. Naruto was crying he was severely hurt by one of the people he consider closest. "But Naruto is not like that, he is a proud citizen and soon to be ninja of Konohakagure, the jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"Well then, I was going to kill you later but your just plain annoying" He threw large wave of kunais and shurikens to Iruka.

"_So this is the end for me now, huh_" He waited for his death, he heard several metal clash. He opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei" Vile Red chakra was being released by Naruto causing him to drop his HENGE.

"So, the Demon was In a HENGE the whole time or your trying to kill me from laughter or blood loss; that wont work. No matter, I'll still kill you in one blow, and then the village will treat me as a hero for killing the plague"

"Is that so, then ill send everything back a thousand fold" Natsumi put on a seal for KAGE BUNSHIN and made a thousand clones. "Pissed on your pants yet." She then charged at Mizuki with full force.

"_Wait, those aren't normal BUNSHIN, those are solid clones_" Iruka thought

The clones popped out of existence leaving a beaten up Mizuki on the ground. Iruka came closer to an exhausted Natsumi.

"Naruto… (Uh) –chan, close your eyes for a minute"

"What for sensei"

"Now, it's a surprise" she then closed her eyes, she heard the sound of metal and rubbing leather.

"Now sensei, can I open it"

"Ok, you can open your eyes now"

She opened her eyes, something about Iruka seemed different. Looking at her sensei's forehead, she noticed that it was now bare – she then touched her own forehead.

"Naruto, you've graduated" Iruka said with a smile and was tackled into a hug.

"So, I guess I have a lot of explaining, huh"

"How about you tell me while we get ramen, my treat"

**(ICHIRAKU)**

She basically told him everything except for the fact that she was trying to learn to alter the seal, and her training with Kyuubi.

"So you purposely failed huh. Now about your gender, I understand hiding it but you know you can't hide it forever"

"I kinda thought about that, maybe after the chuunin exams would be a good time."

"Well, before I forget. Since you graduated, you should be at the academy at 8 AM sharp" Iruka was counting his money; he glanced at the table side tableside, he was shocked to see only one bowl.

Natsumi giggled at the priceless face of her sensei. "Well, it doesn't mean that I ate like that before that I would still be… Ja Ne" she leaf shunshined leaving her still shocked sensei.

* * *

**Well I'm already done with the next 3 chapters and just encoding it. The other 2 are already planned.**

**Chapter titles are.**

**CH4- Bell Test (encoding)**

**CH5- Wave (finalizing)**

**CH6- Chuunin exams (on progress)**

**CH7- (not yet started)**

**CH8- (not yet started)**

**CH9- (Not yet ready for execution)**

**CH10- (Not yet ready for execution)**

**CH11- (Not yet ready for execution)**

**CH12- (Not yet ready for execution)**

**CH13 above – (no idea yet)**

* * *

**I may also leave for a while after chapter 6 and for another future chapter since I'm getting ready for college,**

**I would still find time, like now. I'm doing this every night**

**Pairings still not decided so I made situations to easily alter them. Default would be Sasufemnaru.**

**I also made some alterations in the summary, since my friend also asked for strong naru. I would not be able to do that though until the exams.**

**I would appreciate criticism so please review**


	4. CH4 Bell Test

**Sorry it took too long to update but my internet was cut off since there's a typhoon here.**

**I was also not able to properly edit the previous one, so there might be a bit or a lot of errors or missing parts. Though I read it, it's still fine so I'll just continue on to the next chapters.**

**I never did expect this, I just changed the summary for better searching then my hits increased over 150 plus in just about 2 hours, I could predict it would reach about 400 by tomorrow. Mostly because of my third chapter, guess I don't have to fix the errors since it's quite understandable.**

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

**DISCLAIMER**: I would not hope of it, the original owner won't let a pricy project such as Naruto of his/her hands

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he's discovered his God Daughter is still alive.

* * *

**C H 4- BELL TEST**

**(IN THE ACADEMY)**

Naruto entered through the academy door and was greeted by his lazy friend

"Troublesome… Naruto, I know that even you are not this dense. This room is for GRADUATES ONLY" Shikamaru said with emphasis on Graduates and Only.

"Well, you see this" Naruto pointed to his hitai-ate on his forehead "I just graduated"

"When"

"Last Night, let's just say that I got some extra credit"

"Troublesome. Lucky bastard, if I knew there's extra credit then I would have not gone through that stupid test"

Naruto was hoping to sit next to Hinata but it seemed that Kiba was hitting on her. He then sat down next to the brooding Uchiha, then all hell broke loose, Uh! I mean the door shot open, there entered 2 top members of the U.F.C (Uchiha Fan Club). Pinky and Blondie.

"Hey forehead, I was here first. Get out off my way"

"No Ino-pig, I was obviously first. My toe was inches after yours"

"Forehead, you can never get my Sasuke-kun and with that big forehead of yours, you should have at least a brain to notice that"

"What did you say Ino-pig, you can never get in the way of my true love"

Both loudmouths, I mean fan-girls ran to their Sasuke-kun. Fighting for the seat.

"Naruto, get out of my way" Sakura kicked Naruto out of the way and sat beside her precious.

Naruto, now lying on the ground. He shot up landing in the table just in front of the all so famous last Uchiha. Both were glaring at each other.

"What's so great about this bastard anyways."

"Naruto, how dare you talk to Sasuke-kun that way. He could defeat you hands down"

Naruto was about to answer when yours truly (Shikamaru) stood and accidentally hit him from behind. Sasuke and Naruto's lips came in contact.

"_Mmm, is that mint, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, what's wrong with me! First Hinata, then this teme."_

"**I KNOW YOU LIKE IT"**

"_No_"

"**YEAH RIGHT, LIKE YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME"**

"_Shut up damn fox, now your just teasing me aint you"_

"**WHAT IF I AM"**

"_I hate you_"

"**I LOVE YOU TOO"** Kyuubi was now chuckling while a very pissed Natsumi forcefully shut the mental link.

Back in the real world, Naruto backed off. He felt intense K.I. coming from all the fan-girls in class present, which in fact is everyone except Hinata.

"Syaanaro, how dare you steal my Sasuke-kun's first kiss" Sakura walked towards Naruto.

Nowhere to run, "_oh man, I cant go to the guys, they'd just kick me out for involving them and now I'm in the wrath of angry fan-girl except Hinata of course, uh that's it… Hinata_." Naruto retreated towards Hinata, whom just woke after fainting from the Naru-Sasu incident.

Hinata looked around her, she saw _her _Naruto-kun and some angry Kunoichi. She then wrapped her arms around Naruto possessively, just ignoring the others. Just before things got too far, the door opened and their sensei came in.

"Take your seats" Iruka cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to say that Mizuki won't be joining us today due to circumstances last night…"

"Congratulations to everyone, I hold here your team assignments"

"Team 7 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto….."

Hinata inwardly yelled in success.

"… and Uchiha Sasuke, under your jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi"

"What, why do I have to be in the same team as that teme" Naruto pointed to Sasuke

"First is it's actually a tradition for the class top and class failure to balance the teams even though you're not the lowest grading student, and secondly it's also not allowed for relatives to be with each other on a team since their emotions might endanger the team and mission" Iruka explained.

"So then why am I on this team!"

"Calm down, you did not let me finish. As I was saying, apparently your nii-san persuaded the Hokage to put you on this team" Iruka said while thinking "_more likely bribed, good thing Naruto bought it_"

Iruka continued with his announcements "Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura under jounin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai"

"and lastly team 10 will be the traditional Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chogi under jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi"

"Wait here for your sensei's to come and pick you up" Iruka finalized and left the genins alone.

**(2 HOURS LATER)**

Team 7 have been waiting for their sensei to come. The other genins already left with their assigned sensei hours ago.

"What's taking him so long" Sasuke groaned

"Well from knowing nii-san, he should be here after another hour" Naruto explained and right then, the door opened and Kakashi went in the room.

"Nii-san, you're early… I mean your 2 hours late but you shouldn't be here for another hour."

Kakashi ignored the question, he can't think of an excuse "My first impression of you, I DON'T LIKE YOU." Kakashi emphasized the last four words. "Now meet me in the rooftop in 5 minutes, and don't be late"

"_look whose talking_" team 7 murmured to themselves.

Kakashi and Naruto SHUNSHINED to the roof while Sasuke and Hinata walked towards the stairs.

**(ROOFTOP)**

The other 2 members of team 7 arrived at the rooftop and sat beside the bench facing their sensei that was positioned in the railings.

"Ok, now that were all here. How about we introduce ourselves"

"What do you mean sensei" Hinata asked

"let's see. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Something like that" Kakashi explained to his team. "Now, how about I start… My name is Kakashi Hatake; there are things I like and things I hate, I'm not in the mood to tell you those; Dreams for the future, I've never thought about those; as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies… Now since you're the one who asked, you go first white-eye"

"Um, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are" She glanced at Naruto then continued "My dislikes are people who judge and treats others badly. My hobbies are creating herbal medicine, practicing my family style, cooking and st." She stopped herself from saying '_stalking Naruto_', she breathe heavily to clear her mind to avoid slipping some more. "My hobbies are quite personal" she said while in her mind '_my new hobby is kissing her Naruto-kun'_. "and for my dreams for the future, I would be a great heiress of the Hyuuga clan, remove the caged bird seal and unite the two houses."

"_ok, now she is slowly losing her stuttering but is becoming a little more like a fan girl of my imouto, I wonder what would happen if she discovers her HENGE… KAMI WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN THIS SITUATION, at least her goal is more mature for her age, we could work on that later on assuming they pass the real test" _Kakashi thought.

"Next the broody one"

"Hn, My name is Sasuke UCHIHA. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My dream is more of an ambition, to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

"_Well, that was quite predictable… I gotta fix that ego of his if I'm gonna get the Hyuuga, Uchiha and my imouto in my team_"

"Well then, next you Blondie"

"Kakashi nii-san, I told you not to call me that. Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Sandaime ojiji-san and Kakashi nii-san. I dislike this village and people who judge me even before they get to know me. And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage, that way the people will acknowledge me for me and not from what my father has done"

"_If I did not meet her, then I would have thought that the speech was rehearsed_"

"Okay tomorrow, we begin survival training"

"Um, sensei. We already had survival exercise in the academy" Hinata asked and waited for a confirmation

"Not quite, I know your going to be disappointed but" Kakashi chuckled behind his mask "_their face will be priceless_" then continued "this time, you're going against me and the graduation exam you took is only to sort out the wannabe ninja's and the real deal. It is actually up to the jounin sensei to decide if you pass or not"

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 7 AM tomorrow, and piece of advice don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke" Kakashi then SHUNSHINED to the hokage tower.

**(TOMORROW AT TRAINING GROUND 7)**

Sasuke and Hinata have been waiting for more than 2 hours, waiting for their other teammate and their sensei.

"Where's the Dobe and that so called sensei of ours." Sasuke said

"Naruto-kun is no Dobe, teme" Hinata countered

"Hn"

Another hour later, both Naruto and Kakashi arrived at their meeting place via their signature dramatic entrance, A.K.A. SHUNSHIN.

"_that sensei of ours might be a bad influence for my Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought and just said "Ano. Sensei you're late"

"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life"

"Don't believe him, I tried to bring him earlier but it still took it three hours to drag him here" Naruto exclaimed

"_Whew, then my Naruto-kun is not getting affected by his habit_" Hinata relaxed at the thought and gave them a smile.

Kakashi pulled 2 bells from his kunai pouch and put an alarm clock set to 12 Noon. "The goal of this test is to get these bells from me, if you don't have a bell by noon then you will be sent back to the academy, will be tied to the post and will not be able to eat lunch. The clock is set at noon, so you have 2 hours to get it from me."

"_So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast_" the genins thought except Naruto whom was thinking "_good thing I don't actually listen_"

Hinata was then the first one to notice the catch "Ano sensei, there's only two bells so does that mean that one of us automatically fails"

"_So I just have to get both bells and I would be trained one on one with no one holding me back_" Sasuke though and smirked

"You're a perceptive one aren't you… Well enough of that, READY…" the genins went into a stance "……… START" The genins jumped to the forest.

**(IN THE FOREST)**

Naruto was thinking about the situations their sensei put them on, then it hit him. He made 2 shadow clones and sent them to pick up his other team mates.

**(CLONE ONE)**

The first clone arrived at Sasuke's hiding spot.

"Dobe, what do you want"

"I know the meaning of the test, we need to work together if we're to pass"

"Dobe, why would I need to work with you, I can handle him"

"Why would sensei put us in teams if we're just going to split up, and who would even think of a genin single handedly defeat a JOUNIN… and if your not going to work with me then I would tell everyone about our kissing scene and how gay you are. I don't care since I have no reputation unlike you" CLONE1 threatened and Sasuke was just forced to oblige.

"So, here's the plan…" Naruto clone whispered Sasuke and dispelled itself.

**(CLONE TWO)**

At the same time, Naruto's second shadow clone came in contact with Hinata. CLONE2 tapped Hinata on the back, startling Hinata.

"Ano Naruto-kun"

"Hinata, I know the meaning of the test. I already told and persuaded the teme to team up with us" Naruto clone said and explained the plan to Hinata.

**(BACK TO THE CLEARING)**

Kakashi was just standing in the center of the clearing reading his little orange book. He had not sensed the three act or try to grab the bells, and it's already been an hour and a half.

Sasuke appeared several feet in front of Kakashi, finishing his hand seals. Sasuke announced his jutsu.

"_**KATON: GOUGAKYUNO JUTSU"**_

He breathe deeply and blew a large fireball hurling towards his sensei.

"_Wait, a genin should not be able to do that._" Kakashi thought, he hid his book to his pouch and did hand seals.

"_**SUITON: SIRYUUDAN**_"

The two jutsu's collided, canceling each other. From the fireball appeared 2 Kunais and hit Kakashi whom disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke.

"Now, Now, you got Ninjutsu down… Now for lesson two: TAIJUTSU" Kakashi made a hand seal for tiger.

"_No, he's going to destroy him_" Hinata thought

"_Not, that old trick again_" Naruto thought

"KONOHA TAIJUTSU OUGI: SENEN GOROSHI" Kakashi announce his original jutsu and thrust his chakra enhanced fingers towards Sasuke's rear, but before he even touched his target, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_So they were really working together, they got the idea of the test but they still have not gotten the bells_" Kakashi smiled inwardly

Kakashi purposely made a small opening in his guard, which they took as an opportunity. The real Sasuke engaged Kakashi in a Taijutsu battle, he threw waves of shurikens which Kakashi easily evaded; then again, the shurikens hit and cut the ninja wires they set a while ago, triggering their trap. Several explosive tag wrapped senbons shot from beneath Kakashi blowing him several meters away – thinking it was over, a kunai appeared with a flash bomb tied on it, Kakashi was about to cover his eyes but Naruto's hand shot from the ground grabbing him in place and another Naruto locking him from behind. Kakashi closed his eyes to reduce the effect, he did not see any flash of light but his body just felt numb. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata just relaxed from her stance, Naruto with two bells on his hands and Sasuke just beside him smirking.

Right after, the clock rang.

"Well, Naruto who would you give the other bell to" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Hinata of course, but you still have to pass us…. And no one will get tied up today" Naruto replied

"Why is that" Kakashi asked in confusion - Naruto pointed at Sasuke

Kakashi checked to why he pointing to Sasuke, the sight tore him apart. Sasuke was not holding his precious, his hands finished on a tiger seal ready to reduce it to ash.

Naruto came closer and teasingly whispered "Now do you pass us sen-sei"

"Fine, Fine, just give me back my book" Kakashi tried to stay cool trying to stop his emotional outburst "_Now I don't get to tie someone, great_"

Sasuke released his jutsu, partially burning the top portion of the book and threw it to Kakashi… their sensei quickly caught it and used his vest to stop air from fueling the flames. It took him a few minutes to put off the fire and begun hugging his book.

"My precious, did they hurt you, it's gotta be Ok now those mean people won't hurt you any longer" Kakashi was talking to his book.

Coughing "Ahem, sensei what were you saying"

"_Aw man, this is sure going to crush my _reputation" Kakashi stood up and quickly hid his book and hoped on changing the subject "See that memorial stone" Kakashi pointed to the stone on his right "they were heroes. Those who fail to follow the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash, that was the famous saying of our Yondaime Hokage and these were people who understood that. They were killed in action to protect their friends and comrades; they're view of Shinobi is not to become a mindless killing machine but to protect their loved ones" Kakashi had a lone tear in his visible eye as he looked at a certain name in the carved stone (UCHIHA OBITO)

"Team 7 is now official. Tomorrow we start our first mission, meet me at the bridge at 7" Kakashi announced and disappeared via SHUNSHIN, the Team seven walked away afterwards.

**(HOKAGE TOWER)**

The Hokage was about to start the meeting for the new genin teams and is just waiting for the last Jounin sensei.

Kakashi Shunshined into the briefing room.

"Now that were all here, which teams have passed" Hokage said to the three Jounin assigned to the present rookie teams.

Kurenai was the first to announce; she stepped forward and she held a ram seal "Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura under supervision of Yuuhi Kurenai… Pass"

Asuma was next with the usual routine "Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chogi and Yamanaka Ino under supervision of Sarutobi Asuma… Pass"

Lastly, Kakashi stepped forward… everybody was already murmuring about "_I'm sure he failed this team as well_"… Kakashi ignored them and held a ram seal "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata under supervision of Hatake Kakashi… PASS"

"WHAAAAT" There was a loud outburst at the back of the room. "Kakashi passed a team, is the world coming to an end" People's eyes, mostly Asuma and Kurenai, were eying at Kakashi.

Hokage stopped the interruption and questioned Kakashi "Kakashi, I assume that this has nothing to do with the 2 heirs and your im….. otouto" almost slipping at the last part.

"Hokage-sama, actually I had nothing to do with those… the Hyuuga simply was more than happy to aid and Naruto had the Uchiha help them as well, I don't know how but I'm guessing that blackmail is involved. To take it simply, they took the bells and got the idea of the test as well." Kakashi replied

"Well then Kakashi, one last question. Why do I smell smoke"

"Uh… Hokage-sama, about that. My team tried to burn my book during the test"

The Jounin's were laughing wildly at Kakashi's expense.

The Kage interrupted "If that's all, then DISMISSED"

* * *

**Hehehe, I like interrupting the ending.**

**I don't actually have class today so maybe I can take this time to finish the next chapter or if not, you would still have to wait till next week.**

* * *

**Not much votes so ill hang up on the pairing and put up a minor one**

FemNaruHina – while she's still masked

KibaHina – one sided, or maybe will be approved if I don't get any requests or reviews. The default would be after the Valley of the End, if by then nothing happens then I would have to make them a pair.

Maybe I should put RIN back so I could start on thinking about a KakaRin. It still depends on readers.

Just post in reviews or via mail if you want to add some more. This is how I decide:

Votes – 40 percent

Friends – 20 percent

Reviews – 30 percent

Me – 10 percent

* * *

Well, hope to get some reviews soon. I thank those two for being honest, ill make it a temporary NaruHina till revealed.

PLEASE tell me if there are confusing part's and your idea's as well so i can fix it. this applies to other chapters as well


	5. CH5 WAVE

I was thinking of making a twist in the story so I the purposely messed up the femnaruhina part and maybe a lot of conflicts between femnarusasu

* * *

**I was thinking of making a twist in the story so I the purposely messed up the femnaruhina part and maybe a lot of conflicts between femnarusasu...**

**Please don't expect anything yet since the voting is not done, and everything I planned is bound to change, thanks to the added reviews. Curtesy of the first one whom gave idea's, but I would appreciate it if you would have mailed me, that way – only you and I will know.**

**As of now the schedule is no longer that tight, for one – I no longer read as much since I got too bored, I will use the time for my other studies and maybe I use the time to execute my plans in advance, then later on I'd just have to encode it.**

**I'm still new at this even though it's already my fifth chapter, sorry.**

* * *

And yeah, since I'm new. Maybe you noticed that my writing style changes per chapter except the format, I've been trying to adopt other writing to check which one is suited better for me, and I think it's this one.

1. better conversation since it's more of like a comic with no pictures, just dialogues.

2. Second, benefiting only me. I don't need to organize my thoughts that much. Lazy me.

This is also my longest chapter ever by a few percent so I would possibly make only one chapter every week instead of two. I don't know if you would understand it since less detailed since most of it are dialogues instead of descriptions.

If you don't like it just say so and I would return to my old paragraph form. I just did this since it took my whole notebook just to finish one story since I keep ripping out the pages. Maybe ill do that when I get better. Maybe ill try after the 'secrets revealed chapter' but would take me longer to write.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto, I only own this story. Masashi Kishimoto would kill me if I stole it.

**SUMMARY**: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he's discovered his God Daughter is still alive.

* * *

**C H 5 – W A V E**

"DUCK BUTT in position" S_asuke_

"WIDE EYES in position" _Hinata_

" "

"BLONDIE in position" _Naruto_

"Does the target have a ribbon, red collar and a twin bell" Kakashi asked

"HAI" the team whispered to their headphones in unison

"Target is 50 meters away. READY…………ENGAGE"

The trio ambushed the abomination, TORA. Running all around the busy streets for a few minutes and causing a lot of trouble before successfully corning the cat. Sasuke and Sakura surrounded the target, unable to escape – Naruto leaped from the wall towards the goal, completely disabling the cat.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. I don't even know why we're going through this torture. I'm gonna die soon if we continue. I even remember you telling me about how my **FATHER** had this so called mission weeks ago… Is it even live that long?" Naruto whined and glared daggers at the abomination and continued his statement. "I'm beginning to think that even **KAMI** doesn't want **it**"

"Hai! Hai! As tempting as it seems, it would not be right to exterminate it or even harm the cat." Kakashi quickly reasoned as he could assume that he sensed Kyuubi's chakra leak. "Now, to head back to the tower to get our next assignment"

**(HOKAGE OFFICE)**

Team 7 reported back from their fifty seventh overall confrontations with the devil.

The fire lord's wife gave the payment and grabbed the cat.

"**HARDER, CRUSH IT, KILL IT**" Team 7 somehow thought in a demonic voice.

The fire lord's wife left, still clutching the doomed cat.

"Wow, I'm not even sure how that cat lived that long with an owner like that" Naruto

"No wonder it's always leaving" Hinata added

"ahem" the Kage tried to get the attention of the three.

" "

"Ahem"

" "

"AHEM!" The team was startled

"I got another mission for you" the Hokage pulled out a scroll with green stripes and a 'D' rank written on it, upon opening "for your next mission, you could choose among gardening, walking dogs, cleaning service, tou….."

WHAM

"Listen here old man, were ninja's and we need a ninja mission. I don't even call these chores a mission; these should be done by mere civilians" Naruto commented making the Hokage inwardly smirk, already expecting his reaction.

"Listen Here Naruto, you should show more respect towards the Hokage; Your just Fresh Genins and even seasoned Genin teams are rare to be given 'C' ranks" Iruka whom was sitting next to the Kage yelled; The Hokage on the other hand lifted his hands in front of the surprised Chuunin as a signal to stop.

"It's up to the Jounin instructor to decide if the team is ready or not" the Kage glance at Kakashi in the corner of his eyes, waited for a response; Kakashi almost instantly nodded.

"Very well then" The Kage lifted his hand revealing now a scroll with 'C' rank written on it, briefing the team "Your mission is an escort mission of a bridge builder from the land of wave, you are to escort and protect the bridge builder towards the land of wave and stay there until the bridge is finished. The estimated deadline is a month and a half; 2 days travel time, 1 to 2 weeks of rest and about a month to finish the bridge and in any case of unexpected events: the mission is extended to another 2 weeks before you are registered as M.I.A. (Missing in Action). Understood"

Everyone nodded

"Ok, bring him in" Kage announced.

The door opened, there was an old man wearing only something that looked like a fisherman's clothing and sake in his hand.

"What the hell. this brat's are going to protect me; they don't look like much specially the short blonde one." The newcomer weakly and boldly stated, obviously drunk. "Anyway, I'm Tazuna the great bridge builder, and I expect you to protect me with you life"

A kunai whizzed through his side embedding itself to the wall behind, leaking… the sake bottle cracked broke.

"_What the, I did not even felt it touch the bottle"_ Tazuna though almost pissing through his pants

Naruto let go of his stance and smirked

"Maa, Maa Naruto. This is your first 'C' rank so I don't think it's wise to kill your first client." Kakashi reasoned.

"Hai! Hai! I just wanted to check if he'll piss and tremble or just stare blankly… Seems like you win old man" Naruto took a copy of the latest limited edition Icha Icha Paradise and handed it to the Old Man and looked back at Kakashi, The Cyclops/One-eyed Jounin was drooling, Tazuna and Sasuke sweat dropped while Hinata blushed.

"You made a b-bet; H-How the hell did you get a copy, I don't think Hokage-sama lowered the age requirements – did he?" Kakashi asked almost worshiping the blonde member.

Naruto shook his head. "We'll I was at the hot springs but I happened to see ero-sennin, which happened to be the author… I beat the crap out of him after his '**actions' **– pretty much, I told him my 'situation' and he begged for mercy and since he seems to already know, he offered to teach me ."

Sarutobi and Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed while the father-figure (Iruka) clutched his fist leaking some K.I.

"Sensei, what situation" Hinata asked slightly worried look on her face

Naruto flinched. "Uh, that……"

Kakashi, sensing Naruto's body stiffen, stepped in "Well, we need to head out, pack for necessities for travel purpose, some extra kunai's and shuriken's. Meet me at the west gate before noon"

"Hn" Sasuke just answered thinking to himself "_I get the feeling their hiding something, He even got trained by a Sannin… why the heck do he get special training; I should be the one getting trained. I need to kill him._"

"_Seems like I would have to arrive early later on, I won't get to read. Why Kami, do I have to get tortured like this" _Kakashi simply thought.

**(NOON: WEST GATE)**

Tazuna, the others and surprisingly Kakashi arrived early at the gate. The team, even Sasuke was glaring at the 'impostor' Kakashi

"Sensei, you're early" the Genins shouted

The others except Tazuna's eye looked surprised at Sasuke.

"What, you talk." The team said in unison.

"Hn, Whatever Dobe"

Kakashi and company's jaws dropped "What, more than one word… again" They again said in unison.

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"O, you two. Stop fighting like a couple" Kakashi said, giggling pervertedly. Naruto lowered his head using his vest to hide the blush, while Sasuke slightly look away.

"_What the! This is Sasuke teme; other than that I'm in henge for Kami's sake. He would be gay, that confirms it… he's got a huge fan-club and he chooses a male, that's gotta be it, there goes his sexuality." _Naruto chuckled inwardly at the thought, not knowing if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Team 7 went on their way to wave, walking slowly keeping up with the clients pace. It obviously did not go well for their first impression outside Konoha walls except for Hinata whom took the chance to cling to Naruto. It went on for several minutes: just a boring quiet walk, trees, animals, and what the… two puddles in the middle of the road.

Naruto and Kakashi glanced their eyes at the puddle

Rolling their eyes "_It has not rained in weeks, how the heck do they think they would fool someone with this foolish Genjutsu"_

Kakashi slowed his pace one more away from the group; the water materialized, two nuke-nins ran towards Kakashi, wrapping him with a metallic spiked chain, slowly tightening till Kakashi was ripped to shreds earning gasps from the rest of the group.

"One down" one of the masked nuke-nins announced and again charged to their next target.

"Two down" they officially announced before even closing in to the bunch of Genins.

Team 7 went on position around Tazuna with kunai's in hand.

"20 meters"

"15 meters"

"10 meters"

"5 meters"

"Don't be to confirdent before you announce your kill." Sasuke announced with a smirk sending a well aimed shuriken struck their weapon and locked it to the tree behind; simultaneously Sasuke sent a kunai aimed at the center of the shuriken enforcing the grip of the shuriken to the tree behind. The enemy nins tried to dislodge their weapon, unsuccessful; the nins released the chains from their clawed gauntlets and again charged towards Tazuna.

Hinata went in between the nins and Tazuna; two to one she did not have a chance, she blocked the first strike with the kunai, she was still not used to the Hyuuga stance, and the other of the two nins sent a blow. Before the blow made contact, Naruto grabbed the gauntlet and threw the nin towards a nearby tree and now with his bleeding hands, he drove a kunai to the ground and used it to maneuver and spin sending a Leaf Hurricane towards the other nin whom was also sent towards the same tree.

By then, Kakashi Leaf Shunshined in front of Tazuna and his team.

"H-how, I saw you t-torn to s-shreds" Tazuna said, his body shaking heavily.

Kakashi pointed towards the place of his supposed death, in its place was a shredded log. "Kawarimi, basic academy jutsu"

Kakashi then turned to his team "well congratulations, you handled the situation better than I expected." He pointed to the two unconscious nins "Those are the Demon Brothers, Chuunin ranked missing-nin specializing on relentless attacks. We should probably tie them up to claim the bounty later on"

The trio nodded and did as told tying the two with ninja wires in a very uncomfortable and disabled position making the nuke-nins unable to use jutsu or move.

"If you were alive, why did you let your team fend them off" Tazuna then questioned the one-eyed Jounin.

Kakashi then glared at him "If I did that, I could have finished the, with a blink of an eye. I needed to know my team's capabilities as well as WHO THEY WERE AFTER." Giving emphasis to the last 4 words. "Now Tazuna why were they after you"

"Seems like I have no choice." Tazuna breathe heavily and told his story. "Wave was a very prosperous; our country is formed by many islands mostly surrounded by the sea. Till months ago when a man named Gatoh arrived and built a shipping industry, the one who controls the sea controls and trade, wealth and eventually control over wave; he quickly drained us of out wealth. Now as bridge builder, I am a threat to Gatoh's rule, I can bring back the country to our feet, after I connect wave to the mainland. Marketing and trade would greatly increase."

"If wave needed help, why would you have lied about the mission briefing. This is obviously not a 'C' ranked, it is now a 'B' rank border 'A' rank; we could have sent Jounins to handle this, not some Genins sent as if only to attempt suicide" Kakashi angrily countered.

"Well, we of wave don't have such; even the Daimyo has barely enough for a 'C' rank, we took months before we earned enough for this and for the bridge." Tazuna said, now scared that he would be left "I understand if you're angry and would leave me here. I would arrive dead at wave and my beautiful daughter and cute 7 year old son would hold grudge on Konoha and have a lonely life"

"_Wow that was low, even for him_"

Everyone sweat dropped at the builders attempt to pity him.

Kakashi looked back at his team. Naruto had already healed his arm with Hinata's help on taking out the poison; Sasuke on the other hand was just twirled his kunai, his face still impassive.

"So do you still wish to continue with the mission, you do understand that were no longer fighting bandits, thugs or thieves." Kakashi warningly asked

"Hell yeah, I've been waiting for this. At least it's better than that crappy cat" Naruto excitingly stated, punching his fist to the air.

Hinata giggled at the antics of her blonde teammate and nodded.

"Hn"

Kakashi smiled "We continue, but I would have to ask for reinforcements"

"Hn, I don't think that's necessary. We come too far, were enough to accomplish such mission and we need to test our skills." Sasuke said, not wanting to give a chance that the reinforcement to be a fan-girl.

"_Great, just great. Uchiha pride acting up… wait two fckn sentences, is the world coming to an end_"

Kakashi went back to Tazuna "So we accept, but on one condition. We claim full payment after the country returns to its feet"

Tazuna nodded, not having a choice.

The group now including Tazuna, whom never heard the raven haired teen talk since they left stared and quickly pushed away the thought.

**(WAVE)**

The team was rowing slowly towards the shore of wave country shutting the engine off for stealth reasons. Surprisingly looked at the bridge before them.

"This bridge is MASSIVE" elaborated the blonde

"Yeah! It's my duty to finish this bridge and restore the country and its citizen's pride.

Soon the team arrived at shore and proceeded towards Tazuna's house to rest. On their way, Naruto threw a kunai towards the chakra source in a bush. The chakra disappeared, assuming the target was dead; he checked where the kunai has landed, on its place is a white rabbit with a kunai shaved head.

"_Shit the fur is white, the fur of a rabbit should have been brown during summer and white on the winter; this means it was bread indoor for a reason. Kawarimi"_ The Jounin sensed large amount of K.I from their backs.

"Get down"

Kakashi pulled down Tazuna while the others managed to duck on reflex as a giant sword almost sliced through their heads and embedded on a tree, a strange man landed on top of the said sword. He only wore large cargo pants, medical tape over his body and mouth, and lastly he had no eyebrows; in other words, he is Gai and lee's exact opposite.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist" Kakashi growled

"Ah, no wonder the demon brothers failed - Hatake Kakashi, copy-ninja; said to have copied over a thousand jutsu's. I see I am in your bingo book as well, I am honored. Zabuza said with an intimidating voice.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke defend the bridge builder and don't join in the fight he's out of your league. This will be our teamwork for now" Kakashi warned and lifted is hitai-ate.

"Ah, Kakashi, the Sharingan eye so soon! What pleasure" Zabuza smirked

"_What, Kakashi has the Sharingan eye. I thought it was an Uchiha Doujutsu, rare to only chosen people of the Uchiha clan, He can't be nor can he be another Uchiha. That does not explain why it's only on one of his eyes._" Sasuke was now deep in thought

Zabuza made a ram seal and announced his jutsu.

"_**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU"**_

Thick mist began to fill the surrounding area, disrupting their sight. Hinata activated her own bloodline.

"_**BYAKUGAN"**_

"8 Vital points for instant kill: Lungs, Spine, Larynx, Heart, Jugular Vein, Kidneys, Collar Bone, or Pelvis; now which one should I strike first" Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the field. Zabuza created MIZU-BUNSHIN's and thickened the mist to slow down the obviously inexperienced Hyuuga.

"_Two Jounins poised to strike, far above any level. It's too suffocating" _Sasuke having a hard time hiding fear: shivering. He held his kunai closer to his throat, hoping for a quick end.

"Sasuke, Calm down. I wont let my comrades die even if it cost me my life" Kakashi attempted to calm Sasuke, he sent a wave of raw chakra to clear the fog surrounding him.

"Is that so Kakashi" Zabuza appeared between the genins and Tazuna, whirling his massive sword to kill all four at once. Naruto pulled out two kunai's and blocked the enemy blade. Naturally being overpowered by the massive heavy sword and Zabuza's strength, Naruto released and leapt backwards getting some distance.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza's recovering posture, with a kunai on Zabuza's neck. "It's over Zabuza"

"Is that so Kakashi" Zabuza burst into water.

"_MIZU BUNSHIN_" Kakashi just thought.

Zabuza appeared behind him and sliced Kakashi in half, Kakashi on the other hand turned to water as well. "Well, Well Kakashi; you were able to copy my jutsu even through that mist."

Kakashi again appeared behind Zabuza; while Zabuza, being a master of silent killing, sensed Kakashi easily and did a back kick hitting Kakashi on the gut knocking him a few feet away. Kakashi jumped to the water to hide.

"_Wait, this water is dense_" Kakashi panicked and rushed back up.

"_**SUIROU NO JUTSU**_"

Kakashi was lifter and contained in a water sphere.

"Don't bother trying to escape, this sphere is enhanced by my chakra making it harder than steel" Zabuza gloated and held his other hand in a one hand seal, forming a water clone. "One clone would be enough; even one tenth of my strength could defeat this wannabe's"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata grab Tazuna and run. This match had already been lost since the moment I got caught" Kakashi ordered which the genins just ignored.

"You call yourselves ninja's, wearing those headbands of yours. Tell me have you ever killed someone. Have you done anything extreme in your graduation exam" The Zabuza clone released his grip on his sword, already achieving its goal to induce fear.

"S-Sensei, w-what t-the h-h ell i-is h-he t-tal-king about. We also had a graduation exam" Hinata stuttered again from the fearful tone of the enemy Shinobi.

"Several years ago, the hidden mist village was ruled with an iron fist by a very harsh Mizukage whom believed and enforced the idea of shinobi's being only as a living weapon. His system of genin graduation exams is brutal causing several death reports giving it it's previous name of bloody mist" The still trapped Kakashi explained

Zabuza clone raised his hands "These hands have murdered hundreds of people; the exam was a battle to the end. To kill of be killed, we whom had been together for several years of bonds that have been severed in one single day in order to graduate. Their blood… it felt… it felt… GOOD"

Zabuza clone charged to Sasuke, grabbing the Leaf-nins hitai-ate kneeing him and smashed his head to the ground. Luckily surviving the impact due to the soft wet ground. Sasuke immediately used Kawarimi beside his team. Simultaneously, he and his team ganged against Zabuza: Hinata on defensive Jyuuken stance sent palm strikes which were easily blocked by Zabuza's Zanbatou (the sword) and Sasuke did a minor fire jutsu, disintegrating the distracted water-clone.

Unnoticed by the original, Naruto held his hand up forming an ice shaped into a 3 pronged kunai.

Somewhere hidden in the sidelines: "_How can he use ice, is he… did he survive"_ The hunter-nin was curiously observing the battle taking place.

Naruto threw his improvised Hiraishin Kunai towards Zabuza whom easily sidestepped it without letting go of the water prison. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash of light and appeared beside Zabuza, stabbing him on the left arm – Zabuza was forced to let got of the prison.

"_When did he learn Hiraishin, I thought sensei dies with it. I would have to ask her later_" Kakashi now freed ran towards the two clashing ninja's.

"_**RASENGAN**_"

Naruto held a ball of wildly spinning chakra aimed at Zabuza. Before the jutsu's shell dissipates, 2 senbon needles dug itself on Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for your assistance, I've been hunting Zabuza for several months now." The hunter nin said and left via Mist Shunshin.

Kakashi relaxed and pulled his hitai-ate back down before fainting. All three rushed towards their sensei feeling his pulse.

"He's fine; he just fainted from chakra exhaustion." Hinata said as she looked at Kakashi's vital signs via Byakugan. (A/N I just inserted so maybe I could make her a medic like Sakura in the series)

"I suggest we crash to my home" Tazuna offered

"Teme! You carry sensei. I'm exhausted" Naruto said in a lazy voice.

"Ano. Naruto-kun, you don't look like…" Hinata was stopped as Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her towards their client's home.

"Hn"

**(TAZUNA HOUSEHOLD)**

A female about in her twenties rushed towards the door, greeting her father in a tight embrace.

"Otousan, you got me worried" The girl worriedly looked for any sign of harm to her father.

"Tsunami, I'm fine. These super-ninja here protected me" Tazuna pointed out to the leaf shinobi behind him. Tsunami observed, first noticing the unconscious one-eyed Jounin being dragged by a raven-haired teen. Assuming he is the one whom attacked them, Tsunami quickly picked up a kitchen knife.

"Tsunami, that won't be necessary. He's with us" Tazuna quickly added making Tsunami blush from embarrassment. "I would need you to prepare rooms for our guests"

**(2 DAYS)**

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened, he felt several presences around him. He was in a small brown room, mostly made of wood.

"_Must be Tazuna's house"_ Kakashi's eye wandered further in the room "_Why are they staring at me like that, oh shit. Is that my mask_" Kakashi touched his face; he no longer wore his mask.

"Nii-san, why hide a face like that. All this years you didn't even allow me to see it." Naruto boldly said as he imitated Kakashi's posture reading a copy of the limited edition of Icha Icha Paradise (Female's edition).

Hinata's body stiffened a little, "Ano, Naruto-kun. Where did you find that"

"Hina-_chan_, I did not know you read this. No wonder your getting bold." Naruto teased causing Hinata's face became completely red. Naruto was laughing his ass off.

"Don't worry, at least you got over that habit of yours" Naruto said still with a bit of amusement in his voice. Winked at the Hyuuga and again laughed his ass off.

Hinata was blushing even harder, she could no longer control herself.

SLAP

A big red hand mark appeared on Naruto's face. Hinata did not know what she just did and just stared at her feet.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun" Hinata constantly kept bowing her head.

Kakashi was just only a little amused for losing part of his secretive reputation that he build up for more than 17 years.

"Hinata, Naruto back to the mission; and otouto, give me my mask back" Kakashi said in a high tone as leader of the mission then to a slightly begging tone.

"Hinata, you had your Byakugan on at the time. I'm sure you noticed" Kakashi said

Hinata nodded "The Hunter-nin did not hit any vital point or any near vital point. He had quite a good grasp of human anatomy to cut chakra and blood flow by striking pressure points the neck"

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened in realization. "Then the Hunter-nin is working for Zabuza, so there's a chance that…"

"Zabuza is still alive" Kakashi Finished.

"That can't be, I saw him die with my own eyes. Don't you think you're a little paranoid" Tazuna asked hoping ease his mind.

"Tazuna-san, we are shinobi: we do many unnatural and do what seems impossible to others. It is part of our job to recognize every one of these small details… Zabuza is definitely alive and was only sent to a near death state. From his condition, he might not be able to move for a week; we must train for his return" Kakashi explained

"Well, sensei, you were out for about two days so that leaves us with only five days left and with your current condition what could you possibly teach us by then." Sasuke questioned

**(SOMEWHERE IN THE NEARBY FOREST)**

Team 7 stopped in a clearing not too deep in the forest.

"This should be enough… I'm going to teach you how to climb trees" Kakashi cut himself to the explanation, expecting a very negative reaction.

"Sensei, we can already climb trees. Use your hands and feet" Sasuke whined with his normal voice.

Kakashi was chuckling behind his mask "I'm going to teach you to climb trees… using only your feet."

" " Blank expression

"Let me show you" Kakashi focused chakra to his feet, slowly walking in the tree then stopped in a branch while hanging upside-down.

"Sensei, how exactly are we gonna get strong enough to defeat Zabuza or his accomplice in five days by doing this exercise. I was expecting a powerful jutsu since we were hiding deep in the forest" Sasuke now curiously asked.

"Chakra is molded to do jutsu's, so chakra is basically the most important asset of a shinobi. But you must have excellent chakra control so that you wont waste any portion in case of a long battle. Since the feet is the hardest place to focus chakra on for the fact that there are no Tenketsu (Chakra points) in the soles: if you apply too much chakra, the tree would break and if you apply too little, you would not stick. This exercise will increase both chakra control and chakra capacity" Kakashi explained and threw two kunai's "Hinata, you might know this exercise already but your chakra is too small so you would still need to join Sasuke… Naruto come with me"

**(WITH KAKASHI AND NARUTO)**

The two arrived deeper into the forest, and set up privacy seal.

"Naruto, when and how did you learn Hiraishin" Kakashi calmly asked

"Welllllll… I said before that I had Jiraiya, my father's teacher, teach me my father's jutsu. He was supposed to teach me Rasengan only but when he showed me the scrolls, it seemed that my otousan gave the wrong scrolls: instead of Rasengan, the scroll he had was Hiraishin, so I was able to open the blood seal. Long story short, I still can't get the key to the house and get the Hiraishin Kunai, so we came up for a way to improvise" Naruto quickly explained hoping he would buy it.

"Nii-san, don't bother copy it. It can only be learned and would need the Kazama Bloodline" Naruto quickly added

"Bloodline?"

"Actually I have a lot of bloodline but it was only recently that ero-sennin told me about my Bloodline. Kazama is able to bend light, becoming the only people who can use the Hiraishin jutsu."

"So that's why I was not able to copy it, but why didn't I hear anything about this clan"

"The Kazama nor the Uzumaki clan isn't actually from Konoha. My parents were the only ones from the clan living there, so they kept it a secret to prevent that council of theirs from using that damn clan restoration law… It's actually because of ero-sennin's Spy network, he could even make a better Hokage than the old man but nooo, he'd just use his time do his _research_" Naruto started to chuckle at the thought "He didn't even think about how much more can he do with the crystal ball if he took the job, good thing I didn't recommend it"

"Alright, I would have to head back and rest. You take care of the two, or just make Kage Bunshins to work for you." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn lazy sensei" Naruto muttered and headed back to his team.

**(WITH HINATA AND SASUKE)**

Naruto made 2 Kage Bunshin to watch or spy over his two teammates.

Hinata at Sasuke were still doing the tree walking exercise. Hinata only to increase her stamina and chakra, she would have fallen by now from the way she looked– her chakra is fairly depleted.

Sasuke on the other hand had already made it halfway on the tree, several attempts. Cracked tree barks, several cuts but has good control. From the height he had reached, he would be able to reach the top by another 2 hours to 1 day.

"_Why. Why, how strong is the dobe. I'm an Uchiha, the rookie, top of class; how can he be so strong, I need the power more than he does, I need to kill that man._" Sasuke was talking to himself.

"_Hn, the dobe isn't here, maybe I could get some pointers_" Sasuke walked towards Hinata. Alert on when anyone else except Hinata would appear as he did not want anyone gossiping about Uchiha needing help.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke and Hinata went home completely exhausted.

POOF

Naruto appeared just in time before supper. It had been a simple dinner; team 7, Tazuna and Tsunami. They couldn't help but notice that there was still one empty chair, till a kid wearing a white shirt, jumper, short pants and a fisherman's hat over his head joined.

"Uh, I haven't introduced you to my grandson Inari" Tazuna introduced his grandson in the same way as her daughter.

SLAM

"Why do you even try, you'd just die. Gatoh and his thugs are just too strong" Inari shout out crying.

"_Oh shit… That did it"_

Naruto stood up grabbing the Kid by the shirt, lifting him up.

"You think you had it worse, you selfish brat. I don't know what happened, you can just cry and whine all you want, but you know. You think you had it worse than everybody else – you're even lucky to have your mother and grandfather. I had it worse than you; hated, alone, I even got close to death a lot more than all of us here combined your whole life so stop that stupid act of yours like you were some victim."

"Sorry, but I lost my appetite" Naruto abruptly let go of the kid and went exiting through the window and into the forest.

" " Inari ran out as well, now crying even louder.

Everybody except Kakashi were at shock at the blonde, though expecting the outburst, they did not expect the assassination attempts. Tazuna was first to recover from the shock.

"So, were all what he said were true" Tazuna asked, feeling pity for the blonde.

"I'm afraid it is, I'm even surprised he did not go crazy or traumatized of his childhood" Kakashi slowly stood up and walked out the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inari was in a very depressed mood, thinking about whatever he was scolded for earlier. It took some time to sink in, he felt a hand over his left shoulder. Looking up to see whom it was.

Kakashi greeted and sat down the edge next to the boy.

"Inari, don't be so hard. Naruto was just looking up for you; he had a hard life, no parents, no family, no friends, no home until I found and adopted him. He did not cry or even show hatred to those who hurt him. My guess is, he just got tired of crying and decided to face his troubles" Kakashi did his best to comfort the boy, he again tapped his shoulder giving him the 'think about it' look and slowly walked away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto kept running depressed after the short speech he said, he just remembered his past. His loneliness, not caring for the world, not knowing where he was heading, Naruto stopped at a clearing, somewhere in the forest; exhausted both physically and emotionally. Tears were running down his cheeks, for the first time in 8 years; he would let his trapped emotions out. He unconsciously let go of her Henge.

**(IN HER MINDSCAPE)**

She kept hitting, kicking, releasing her anger; destroying everything around her. Tiring herself to sleep.

"**KIT, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF**"

"why should you care"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY SHOULD I CARE, YOU WERE DESTROYING EVERYTHING; THOUGH ITS NOT BAD. BUT YOU WERE TORTURING YOURSELF… I'VE BEEN CONSTANTLY HEALING YOU**"

She looked at her foot, sobbing.

The demon fox sighed and shifted to its smaller chibi fox form, handing over a scroll. "**ITS NOT ACTUALLY A WAY TO FREE ME BUT AT LEAST I CAN COME OUT, IN THIS FORM SINCE THE SEAL CANNOT BE FULLY ALTERED TO RELEASE MORE OF ME WITHOUT KILLING THE HOST… JUST RIP PART OF THE SEAL, SIGN HERE AND SUMMON ME TOMORROW**"

Natsumi ripped the lower portion of the seal, greatly weakening it. She groaned in pain as a massive surge of demonic chakra rushed through her system, then slowly dying down.

"**KIT, YOU ALSO DROPPED YOUR HENGE. I ALREADY PUT IT BACK ON FOR YOU…"**

"**YOU SHOULD REST – YOU WOULD PROBABLY GET A DOJUTSU WHEN YOU WAKE UP SO I'M CANCELING TRAINING TODAY."** the fox said with concern as he was pulled to an embrace by the blonde, they snuggled closer and to a more comfortable position.

"Ano. Do I need to cover my eyes again."

"**YOU'VE ALREADY ADAPTED TO THE CHANGE THE FIRST TIME SO IT WONT BE NECESSARY**"

"Arigato otousan" the fox smiled at his new nickname and they fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A feminine figure was just picking up herbs; she was wearing a pink kimono, sandals, and a matching obi fixed around the figures waist. Upon reaching deeper into the forest, there 'she' spotted a blonde boy.

"_Isn't he the one who fought Zabuza-sama back at shore. If I kill him now, I would be able to get rid of a threat"_

She reached up to hear left sleeve and pulled out a senbon as she approached. She was directly above the blonde with the senbon on his neck, thinking of whether it would be right to eliminate him now.

"_Isn't he also the one who used ice jutsu_" She placed her senbon back to her sleeves and shook the blonde awake.

Groaning, Naruto forced his eyes open. He sat from his current position and looked at the figure that woke him. In front of him was the said female. His eyes were quite itchy, though he still remained eye contact with the person.

"_So does that mean he's also and Uchiha but why isn't there any tamoe._" Haku smiled and asked, "You should not be wandering or sleeping out here alone, you might catch a cold"

"_That chakra signature, I could not be mistaken_" Naruto inwardly smirked, dumbly answering "Uh… I was training!"

"So you're a ninja… is there someone precious to you" Haku added a bit of curiosity to her voice

Naruto tapped his hitai-ate "I became a ninja to protect my village, my friends and specially my brother… as well as gain the respect of the village by becoming the best Hokage"

Haku smiled at the expected reply of the Konoha nin, it is bery rare for shinobi to show emotion in their line of work as they consider it as a sign of weakness, as in the shinobi world _there is no place for weakness_.

"Well then, you will be strong. Real strong"

"_Well, he's different from the others_" Naruto smiled as well "So what are you doing here"

"I was picking herbs for my precious person" Haku answered

"Do you need any help" Naruto offered

"Sure"

**(skip help part, whatever it is)**

"By the way. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you?"

"_Uzumaki?, so that is not the Sharingan_" Haku's curiosity building, she boldly asked "So, what's with your eyes"

"My eyes? So that's why its itching, what does it look like"

"Its sort of like a red eye with I think looks like thick shuriken whirling" Haku simply answered

"Yes……… I think it's the Mangekyou Sharingan" Naruto cheered, "_Wait, Mangekyou – I think Kakashi nii-san had those. He said his eyes keep blurring and deteriorating his eyes_"

"**KIT, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT PART OF THE CHANGE IS THAT YOU WOULD BECOME PART DEMON SO YOU WOULD NO LONGER SUFFER THE SIDE EFFECT OF THE EYE UNLIKE THAT BROTHER OF YOURS**" The Kyuubi mentally said.

"_Thanks_" Naruto closed the mental connection

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Haku asked asked for the third time to the spacing blonce before him.

"Uh, it's the highest level of the Sharingan"

Haku was stunned at the revelation, "You're an Uchiha?"

"I don't actually think so; I only got this from a friend of mine" Naruto lied, not wanting anybody to know about the Kyuubi.

"Haku, drop the act"

"_Oh shit, I'm dead._" Haku stiffened hearing him call his name. he really wanted to get some answers before he leaves. A rose made of ice appeared on his fingers, showing them "So how can you use Hyuuton jutsu"

"Oh, that one. Simple!" Naruto created two seats out of wood and offered him a sit. "Well, I got my father's wind affinity and my mother water affinity. I have several more Kekke Genkai I inherited, including Mokuton Ninjutsu and light bending."

"Oh I see, I thought you were someone else" Haku softly and sadly said, lowering his head.

"Haku-chan, or should I say Haku-kun!" Naruto teasingly called "I didn't think you were a cross dresser, although you kinda look awfully beautiful for a male" He seductively teased in Haku's neck and ears, his breath passing through his feminine figure; Haku could not hold the blush that ran down his now red cheeks.

Naruto dropped at the floor unable to control his laughter; Haku in a word is very pissed "_well then, you want to play that way then_" Haku held his smirk and locked Naruto on to the ground, slowly inching their face closer.

"What the hell" Naruto shouted and pushed Haku away. "It's bad enough that the teme teammate of mine is gay"

It was now Haku's turn to laugh, not only did he get back on him – He even scream like a girl.

Naruto ended it all there, one: is he wanted to end his embarrassment and two: it was already dawn. A root shot out of the ground tying Haku to one of the seats he created, he then appeared in front of the nin "I'm offering you and Zabuza to start again I Konoha, I'm sure I can persuade the Hokage to let you in as Konoha nin. Gatoh will soon betray you, you of all people know that, you worked too long for him and Gatoh being as corrupt as he is won't pay anyone anything – it's just about time that he get rid of you. I'll be waiting for your answer in the bridge tomorrow… Ja Ne" Naruto said in a serious enough voice for Haku to believe, then without waiting for an answer disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"How nice of him" Haku muttered with a bit of annoyance in his voice. The blonde did not even ask him if he would listen, then he ties me up and left him bound to his eat; unable to move.

**(TOMORROW AT THE BRIDGE)**

Team 7 arrived at the bridge, the fox constantly thickening as they went closer. They sensed two fairly strong chakra signatures.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke defend the bridge builder" Kakashi ordered

All three went on a defensive position around Tazuna, holding a kunai on hand except for Hinata in Hyuuga Stance. Sasuke's kunai was shaking enough to hear the sound of metal vibrating

"Well Kakashi, seems like one of you is still trembling on his feet." 5 Mizu Bunshins appeared around Sasuke; only recognizing the kunai marks on the hips, the clones dispersed to a puddle of water.

"I'm trembling with…. EXCITEMENT" Sasuke smirked; focusing chakra on to his feet, jumping 4 meters into the air as he evaded senbon needles.

"Well Haku, seems you've gotten yourself a new rival in speed." Zabuza called

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" the masked nin bowed sent a taunting glared at Sasuke behind his mask.

Kakashi noticed, nodding to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back and engaged Haku in Hand-to-Hand combat. He was holding quite well, blocking every senbon sent his way; it went on for several minutes till he did not realize that Haku had removed the distance between them, grabbing his arm with his.

"_Darn, I was too busy on blocking_" Sasuke just thought as Haku held his arm to his side, "What the hell, what's he planning"

"You are at a disadvantage. I have your one hand occupied, and from your fighting style – you could already tell that your right handed, rendering your left hand unable to block or fight back at this distance" Haku blankly stated, he started to move his fingers into several one hand seals.

"_One handed seals, he must be bluffing_" Sasuke's smirk fell, hearing.

"_**HITJUTSU, SENSATSU SHUISHOU**_(Secret Skill, Flying Water Needles)"

Water needles surrounded him; Haku was holding him down making him unable to escape at any direction. He sent massive chakra to his hands and knees, successfully over-whelming Haku with his larger reserves; he kneed at Haku and did a summersault behind his opponent just in time, only receiving several scratched on his legs. Haku on the other hand was not so lucky, coughing a little blood from the chakra enhanced hit he received.

"Haku, your gonna get yourself killed if you keep holding back" Zabuza warned with the gloating voice wanting to scare the shit out of the copy nin.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" Haku made another set of one handed seals. The mist and puddle of water stared to rise into a dome of ice mirrors.

"_**HITJUTSU, MAKYOU HYOUSHOU**_ (Secret skill, Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors)"

Haku walked closer to one of his mirrors, making contact; upon contact, his hands seemed to melt tuning into reflections in the mirror until his whole body was pulled in. Strangely, the one previously reflection-less mirrors now held Haku's image along with the other set; distracting the trapped Uchiha. Haku maneuvered from mirror to mirror, sinking senbons through the now barely standing Uchiha's body

"_Shit, he's too fast. I can't see his movements" _Sasuke went to several hand seals "_If I'm right, these mirrors are ice – then_" Sasuke inhaled deaply.

"_**KATON: GOUGAKYUNO JUTSU**_ (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"

He breathed out a ball of fire filling the fire with intense heat and steam.

_Fuck, he still can move after that. I'd have to finish this soon if I'm to survive._ The thin layer of steam began to clear up revealing somehow looking untouched mirrors still in place.

"This ice mirrors are specially made out of my chakra, it won't melt with such a fire jutsu" Haku moved from mirror to mirror, paralyzing nerves on Sasuke's feet. He was still at advantage with the last Uchiha, having Jounin like speed; se continuously sent senbons towards the stubborn Uchiha whom resembled a moving human pin cushion.

**(Kakashi POV)**

_He doesn't stand a chance against that speed_. His feet stepped slightly forward but backed down again, he could not help Sasuke. It's a no win situation for him, he would either choose his student or his client; perhaps not fully hopeless, he sent Naruto to go help his teammate as he started his own battle with the infamous nin.

**(Normal POV)**

"_**KATON: GOUGAKYUNO JUTSU**_"

Sasuke finally able to catch up to his enemies speed, blew an ample amount of fire to burn his opponent; his Sharingan eyes spinning wildly: his left had one tamoe while his right had two. He was now able to evade the senbons, as well as Haku who skillfully maneuvered in air to avoid the flames and entering to another mirror.

"_Those eye's, it's the Sharingan. Well so he's the gay teammate he was talking to me about… as amusing as it seems, I have to end it. Now_" Haku started to get serious, going as quick as he could from mirror to mirror, covering Sasuke's arms with senbons forcing an opening. He sent a lone needle near his heart, weak enough to only cause excruciating pain; knocking Sasuke out in the process.

Naruto waited for the right opportunity and appeared in a flash of yellow light beside the masked nin. Both nins now await the arrival of the former munchkin boss, becoming alert as they heard a high pitch sound emitted by Kakashi's Raikiri.

**(Kakashi POV)**

"_**DOTON TSUIGA NO JUTSU**_ (Tracking Fang Skill)"

Kakashi announced his jutsu, slamming his hands on the bridge. Several summon hounds appeared around Zabuza, biting and locking his body in place. Kakashi went on several hand seals.

"_**RAIKIRI **_(Lightning Edge)"

Focusing chakra in his hands making it visible, blue lightning appeared on his hands and charged at the mist nin.

**(Normal POV)**

"Sensei, stop"

Hearing his students voice, as much as his mind would have obliged to stop; he won't be able to stop until he crash into something at the immense speed he applied. A flash on light appeared in front of Zabuza, Naruto was already forming a minor Rasengan with not enough time left; Kakashi's hands pierced right through his brother's chest. He pulled his hands out, his hands were soaked with his precious person's blood; killed by his own hands, and dropped to his knees.

"Sensei 'cough' please tell the old man 'cough' to enlist them as leaf…" Unable to finish, large amount of blood rushed out of his mouth and dropped to the pool of blood on his feet.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata rushed to the blond boy, crying her heart out; her head on top of him.

" "

" "

" "

" "

" "

**(IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)**

She woke up directly in front of the Kyuubi's cage, her head seemed to ache as strength was being slowly being drained out of her.

"Tou-san, what's happening"

"**KIT, WERE DYING. GOOD THING YOU FORGOT TO SUMMON ME BACK THEN, YOU WOULD NOT HAVE HAD ENOUGH ENERGY BY NOW. IT SEEMED TOO EARLY TO EARN YOUR FOURTH TAIL BUT… IN THIS CASE YOU WOULD HAVE TO RIP MORE OF THE SEAL SO I CAN FORCE MY CHAKRA TO YOUR SYSTEM, YOU HIT A VITAL ORGAN AND WILL NEED MUCH MORE TO RECREATE."**

The blonde Hanyou (HALF DEMON) ripped another part of the seal, immediately. A massive wave of chakra enveloped her body.

"**JUST HOLD ON, THIS WILL HURT A LOT SINCE YOUR BODY CAN ONLY HANDLE THREE OF MY TAILS WORTH OF CHAKRA**."

**(Normal POV)**

Massive wave of vile red chakra gushed out of Naruto's body, Hinata whom was crying jumped back in surprise. The chakra began to fully envelope the small body of the blonde Jinchuuriki; visibly, his heart, lungs and muscles began to reform in an inhuman rate. His breathing restarted and stabled, so are his other vital signs; his eyes shot open, shocking Hinata and Kakashi at the formation of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke had just woken up after Haku treated his acupuncture wounds. In his still weakened state, Haku had o trouble in dragging the Uchiha back to the group; his eyes quickly drifted to the blond lying on the ground.

"_Those eyes, I seen those before; but… but… I thought I was the last of my clan_" Sasuke looked at the eyes with both happiness and sadness marked on his face, he just couldn't help getting jealous at the power gained by his teammate.

Kakashi recovered from his sulking stage and abruptly helped and gave a tight embrace.

"Naruto! Are you Uchiha or are you not" Sasuke said as he tried to hide his anger mixed jealousy.

"No" surprisingly Haku answered

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly "Then how the hell did he get the Sharingan, much more at Mangekyou level"

Naruto now standing up with the help of his sensei

"I got it from a close friend" Naruto answered with a riddle which only Kakashi at that time understood.

Sasuke apparently bought the explanation as he sensed to signs of tension or lies, it was either he was a good liar or he spoke of the truth.

The group on banded Konoha and Mist ninja were brought back to their senses as a loud menacing laugh was heard from the end of the bridge, from the mist; a miniature man in a black coat and a metallic cane and an estimated amount of 200 thugs appeared before the nins.

Being the person who caused all the problems, Konoha and Mist Shinobi charged with the odd of 4 to 50 since Zabuza can't fight in his current state. The genins surprisingly did not have hard time dealing with their first kills: Hinata just took the opportunity to practice her Jyuuken skills and disabled her opponents, Sasuke had a lot of experience with death after the massacre as he incinerated every enemy with in his sight, while it was not Naruto's first kill and was only practicing the newfound capabilities of his Sharingan eye.

Every thug was quickly wiped off as they slowly moved closer towards Gatoh, giving path to Zabuza to make the kill as he was the one directly affected by Gatoh's treachery and use of him. He mercilessly and slowly cut off Gatoh's head, enough for him to feel the pain for a good fifteen seconds.

The group of civilians banded by Inari arrived late at the bridge only sighting the slaughter that took place.

"Naruto nii-san, I wanted to have some action"

Naruto just took notice, acknowledging and complimenting the courage he showed. He didn't even leave Kage Bunshin's to guard Tazuna's family after he sighted two thugs came.

**(NEXT DAY)**

It was team 7 plus two new recruits' day in mist, as they packed up to leave to Konoha as soon as possible.

"Nii-san, you'll visit us some day" Inari said, stopping the tears from his eyes.

"Inari, it's ok to cry when you're happy." Naruto said his last good bye's to Tazuna's family and went back to his team.

Naruto's eyes were still red, which everyone noticed the obvious change from blue to red.

"Naruto, did you leave your Sharingan open all night" Kakashi said, confused since Mangekyou would have drained his chakra and deteriorated his eye sight.

"Ano, Kakashi nii-san. I had a chat with a close friend last night, seems I won't need to close it." only Kakashi again understand as Naruto kept answering by riddles for the last 24 hours.

A fox appeared and landed on Naruto's chest, being cradled.

Naruto noticed the looks on everyone as it was rare for foxes to be domesticated.

"What!... I saved him at the forest last before we got back" Naruto lied giving emphasis to 'What'

The team just shrugged giving their farewells to the family and went on their way.

"Tazuna-san, we haven't gotten a name for the bridge" a random co worker stated

The thought instantly got to Tazuna, smiling… "I think we should call it THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE"

* * *

**I've been watching the old episodes again so I can alter them a lot easier.**

**Maybe some hints: most of these would be romantic scenes. Though I know I have flaws in expounding in that department. So I made 3 ways to make it longer in the future.**

**1. lemons**

**2. intimate seasions**

**3. ill just add up useless battle scenes, so its ok if you don't read these parts**

**(lemon scenes are officially approved)**

**Sorry if this chapter has a lot of deleted scenes, and some less detailed ones since its not that important so I took it off.**

**Chapter titles are. – these are the changes**

**CH4- Bell Test (encoding)**

**CH5- Wave (finalizing)**

**CH6- Chuunin exams (on progress)**

**CH7- (not yet started)**

**CH8- (not yet started) **

**CH9- (Not yet ready for execution) – (changed but will still be a surprise)**

**CH10- (Not yet ready for execution) – (changed but will still be a surprise)**

**CH11- (Not yet ready for execution) – (changed but will still be a surprise)**

**CH12- (Not yet ready for execution) – (changed but will still be a surprise)**

**CH13 above – still no idea**

* * *

I'm just no good, without the reviews… it doesn't mean that I post weekly. That you wont need to, last 2 chapters I made were even better since I got some weird idea's from some anonymous person.

P.S. I would temporarily unable to compose in about 2 weeks, I think. BUSY! I would resume after I get admitted to a University.

I would want someone to replace me while I'm gone, but that seems impossible.

I think a lot of people here think more about pairings, from what I received but that hardly helps now though I still appreciate it.

* * *

(please review while I'm gone)


	6. REVIEW COMMENTS

Im gonna make this short since i would not want this to interfere much in the word counts since i would want to see how much i really wrote.

1. the chapters guides i post in the end are not final. so its always gonna change

2. i'm getting used to composing, editing, rewriting, encoding then editing again. it would take me at least 2 weeks to finish that. chapter 5 worked me out for 1 week and 4 days with only 4-6 hours of sleep

3. as i said, i would not want this to add much to the count. i would constantly be deleting this chapter then add it to the END for _announcements _so obviously - _no need to post reviews for this chapter_.

4. I'm getting a lot more hits but a lot more reviews... doesn't matter, i would still occasionally (which is mostly at least twice a month) update unless something unexpected happens (a lot of hurricanes happened recently, i still don't know the schedule for my test)

* * *

my feedback to some reviews:

**(CH 1)**

1. Its an option but i would have to still make a choice so i would make some events between them so i would be able to fix it later

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(CH2)**

1. I guess, i was confused to the least but... the final two were the only mistake but i fixed it. XD... thanks, you did not bother at all, i actually like those comments much more than those: 1. good, 2. nice, 3. please update soon, 4. or anything that is too short and not well expounded.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(CH3)**

none

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(CH4)**

1. Sasu Naru, Neji Naru, Ita Naru, Naru Hina... left to right, Sasu Naru still got the top votes. but i would still think about it, i have the final decision.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(CH 5)**

1. Im not 18, im still 16 (17 on november)... I am trying to enter college ASAP, it is if i would pass.

2. The fox thing, i would try to add a lot more later

3. i would not be able to post in i think 2 weeks, since i would be busy going out to apply and take the tests. though i would still try to if i find free time

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(A/N CH6)**

1. ita fem naru is now 2nd to top at votings

1.1 sasu naru - 30 percent

1.2 ita naru - 23 percent

1.3 naji naru and haru naru- 19 percent

1.4 kiba naru - 7 percent but outside and some ideside source moved on to hina naru

1.5 others - the rest

2. Jinchuuriki's mature a lot faster, Gaara got to think but not talk on a younger age. so 4 years for natsu/naru would be reasonable

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(CH7)**

1. Pairings are narrowed and almost decided

2. i'm close to posponing my fics for only a short duration or maybe just slow my progress since i mostly still find time to write

3. The mistakes were done on purpose... if its grammar, i just wanted to use fragments (i don't know why though. I'm a fluent English speaker but i just decided to go with some slang or whatever i did there and if i find some mistaken spelling, unnoticed severe grammar mistakes; then i would just edit it so no worries, I'll just have to find time)

3.1 I did not find a proper Beta reader for my fics since they still did not add a searching service there and i would not want to scan each and everyone of them.

3.2 I already finished checking the first six chapters for errors. (not including this authors note chapter)... (this does not make it sure that this fic or any or my fics are free of errors)

3.3 I would recheck my chapters every two months to slowly take those off.

4. The other info is just a slight change in the story line so i would be able to fully

5. The Naruto sister thing... i won't explain, just wait for another 2 chapters (i think). Anyways, it's going to be a spoiler but i will use all those before she leaves.

6. I really could care less if i would make it perfect and deep but i don't know if many would understand such long and deep paragraphs. I would wait for my reader to work on that.

7. Hahaha, i did not add the sand thing since i don't think it would be appropriate... think of it as an exception about being a special element specialized by the Shukaku or it's holder. I would only like to focus on the lineage thing which means her father's wind and mother's water but on the other hand, Konoha does not have sand users seeing that it's suna's secret wepon and no-one in Konoha really knows how to weild it.

7.1. WATER, WIND: ICE

7.2. WATER, EARTH: WOOD

7.3. EARTH, WIND: SAND (unavailable)

8. If i were to add it, i guess i could teach her to control it which seems unlikely since Gaara would still be part of the invasion and won't change unless there comes a situation like she helps him with something so this would have to wait till SHIPPUDEN.

**(Authors Note updated on: October 19,2008) A/N: **I won't be updating soon since i would most likely be focusing on my other fic. although i already finished the next two chapters. I will try to update this when i'm free. _(First week of November or March but i can't promise that it's assured)_


	7. CH6 Chuunin Exams

The next chapter of this fic at last. Well I finally updated.

No notes as of now.

enjoy.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

**DISCLAIMER – **I own this fic but not the real story, the manga, the series and the movies.

**SUMMARY –** SUMMARY: Uzumaki Naruto has been adopted by Kakashi, apparently he's discovered his God Daughter is still alive.

* * *

**CH6 – CHUUNIN EXAMS**

YAWN

Two lazy guards of the west gate lifted their heads from their previously resting (more like sleeping) position; or as they call it 'short break'.

YAWN

"Izumo" Kotetsu yawned sheepishly "Do you think this would be OK. I mean, Hokage-sama would kill us if he knew; thats why I told we should have taken shifts, I hate this damned guard duty"

"Well, we've been working his non-stop for 4 days and nothing has happened. No harm done" Izumo commented, though worried if something had happened while they were asleep.

SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS

Izumo and Kotetsu dashed from their seats to the front of the guard post, looking at the horizon outside the Konoha walls which they assume to be where the sound came from. Six figures slowly closed at a steady pace towards the entrance; there were four recognizable nins namely, the famous Hatake Kakashi and his three genin students along with two new faces: The first is a barely clothed tall man, only wearing a cargo pants, medical tape masking his lower face covering his mouth and a large Zanbatou strapped on his back - he is about Jounin rank wearing a slashed hidden mist hitai-ate while the second person is at first thought as a female around 13 but then, his Adam's apple is visible and no sign of the usual pair of assets. Both were obviously from the mist if you put two and two together about the rumors of the misinformed mission in wave.

The group arrived at the gates and was greeted by two ANBU members which they assumed was an ambush since the Rat masked ANBU behind was most likely from ROOT since Konoha ANBU mask were Konoha forest animals by design while ROOT was Konoha hidden critter masked.

"Hatake-taichou, what brought you to bring these two missing nins to the village." The bear masked ANBU pointed at the two nins behind him. (Bear is Yamato… Yamato and Tenzo is the same person)

Kakashi pulled out their mission scrolls, tossing it to the leaf ANBU as the said ANBU quickly caught the scroll and scanned the mission details. After reading through the mission details, there was only one thing that could describe it: this was probably the most troublesome mission the copy cat ninja had as the sign of chakra exhaustion was still visible and aside from that: the mission scrolls seemed to have been mostly altered once or maybe twice and they would have went through the whole problem on a war for bringing another village's Kekke Genkai but luckily, the land of wave is REAL short on shinobi and wont be able to retaliate. It did not state anything more or added any other information to why would two missing ninja's have to follow the team all the way. Yamato raised his left hand, gesturing some kind of 'Go' sign.

Two new ANBU member's appeared beside the two missing nins as the party passed through the Konoha shopping district, getting glares and stares from the civilians for the fact that they could not go on jumping from roof to roof since it is standard procedure to keep a watchful eye and defensive posture which would require on sticking to the ground to decrease opportunity for the captives to escape and having a Demon container and another well knows entitled Demon Shinobi with them.

**(HOKAGE TOWER)**

Sandaime Hokage was stressfully smoking his pipe as he stared at all Kage's worst enemy. The seemingly rapid growing mountains of paperwork stacked on his desk. He had been sulking for the last few hours since he woke up and went to work, no matter how strong he was or any of the Kage, they seem to be unstoppable as he only knew one person who was able to finish the work with ease; the Yondaime Hokage.

Sigh

"Minato, How the heck do you do this job and why did I even take it back" the Kage turned around, deep in thought as he stared at the blue skies.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"_Finally, something that could keep me from these wretched papers_" Sandaime inwardly cheered with a small smile on his face. It was good to have visitors or anything that could make him busy, he could easily escape the evil's of paperwork as it was and still is more of a demon to him than any of the nine Bijuu's.

Sarutobi silently hid his papers on his now FULL cabinet as he fixed his posture.

"Enter" Sandaime called, now comfortable sited on his chair.

Six nins entered the Hokage's office as the two ANBU retreated to their post. Two of them are obviously not from Konoha, they were still armed, and they entered with 4 Konoha nins which is very uncommon since the said nins are only genins except for Kakashi. To be short, this would make his life more problematic – the council would most likely not like this unless it would somehow serve their purpose.

"_Why me, I thought I was done with my torture years ago and now I'll have to leave for this one…_ _Hopefully, someone could take away the title_" Sarutobi was ready to give it to anyone, even Danzou, just to get rid of his nemesis. He puffed out smoke as he keenly observed the two nins on Kakashi's tail.

"Kakashi… … … care to explain why you brought highly dangerous missing nins to my office." Sandaime faked a threatening tone

"Well…"

" "

"Uh…"

" "

"You… know…"

" "

"This…"

" "

"Uh…"

"Becuz…"

" "

"HE DID IT" Kakashi quickly pushed Naruto in front of him.

Sandaime was old but he did not claim and successfully obtain the title Hokage twice for no reason and being threatened by one is going to be the worst possible situation he could be in as of now. He did not know that the Kage was only faking as the old man is experienced enough in hiding, lying, diplomacy, and whatever he needed to suit his style on the job.

Naruto huffed as he quickly turned around to facinig Kakashi, giving him sending off a deadly glare glare.

"Nii-san you said you'd back me up you double-crosser." Naruto again turned his back at his sensei, now facing the Hokage with his arms crossed around his chest.

The other's as well except for Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza did not know why the two were brought here. They were waiting for their blond teammate's answer but got something else; coincidentally, beside Naruto were the Hokage remembrance portraits as Naruto was perfectly positioned directly in front the Yondaime's. The others quickly took notice of this and slanted their bodies sidewards for another view, the resemblance is definitely there as their looks are almost perfect or perfect if not for the whisker marks. He is in short, blending into the picture like a splitting image.

"_Jackpot_" inner Hinata victoriously cheered. The Yondaime was a looker (A.K.A. heartthrob) in his time and up until now, he is also the most popular person due to his performance with the Kyuubi - gaining himself his own fan club which was more like most of the female population of Konoha.

The others were staring at him wide eyed. Their jaw practically dropped. Haku is the only one who identified the full probability of his relation with the former Kage, he's a medic nin by nature: he did not see any alterations on him such as make up, plastic surgery or the like.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, pumping more chakra than usual to his eyes even enough to forcibly evolve it to its second stage. He could now see Genjutsu better; staring at Naruto, he did not see any sign of henge jutsu since he is not enveloped by his chakra nor he is draining his chakra stores but instead he sensed nothing more than a weird red aura. The last Uchiha for a teammate would have been able to detect it if the fox had not offered to hold on to the henge for him.

Hokage noticed their growing curiosity as well as their reaction and decided to step in before they do anything _drastic_ via shifting the topic back to their previous mission.

Hatake Kakashi complied as he pulled out another scroll, he did not need it since it was previously a simple mission at first but the mission seemed to get harder, longer, and confusing so he decided to list up everything.

"_Mission Report: 30 minutes prior – west gate; we were ambushed by two missing mist nins particularly the Demon Brothers, I noticed this earlier and decided to hold back and find out who they are after; this is where I found out the two demon brothers were only after Tazuna… Mission was shifter from 'C' rank to 'B' rank._

_We pushed through on our own to finish the mission. Upon arriving at hidden mist village, we had out second encounter with former hidden mist Shinobi Swordsman and number 81 in the Bingo Book, Momochi Zabuza, was hired to assassinate the bridge builder. I was forced into combat and was caught off guard therefore I was imprisoned in his Water Prison Jutsu by then but my team started to take action and did well on their own and successfully defeated Zabuza, free me and bring Tazuna to safety._

_I got the probability that Zabuza is still alive, after the two day's that I was out. I then trained my team through the chakra control exercise._

_Last encounter: 1 week before the bridge finishing, we last had our battle with the mist nins. Sasuke went after Haku, but was doing badly and constantly getting worst after the enemy ninja pulled out his trump the 'crystal ice mirrors'. It was very hopeless as Sasuke got severely wounded and knocked unconscious, I then sent Naruto to aid him as I had my own battle with Zabuza. In our battle, before I made my finishing more, Naruto suddenly appeared and took the blow; That was then when I realized this was all part of the plan as we fought side by side to eliminate Gatoh and his thugs._

_Apparently, his 'companion' also gave him the Mangekyou Sharingan; Zabuza and Haku here decide to join leaf Shinobi ranks; the bridge was named after him and we would receive full payment after they recover._" Kakashi said panting and he given his speech-like report.

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sandaime glanced at Naruto, it took him long enough that his eyes were red since he did not turn it of at anytime except when meeting his other friends.

Chuckling "Haku here got the same reaction as well" Naruto pointed out to Haku whose face glowed red.

"Well, since Naruto had always been picky on who to trust; might as well do so myself" Sandaime puffed out smoke, he knew that not many get his trust since that 'incident' in the village, continuing his speech "What rank had you been in your previous village if you don't want me to send you to a genin team."

The image of them in a genin team terrify them,

"Jounin" Zabuza answered proudly and at the same time blankly, he will not be sent to a couple of brats.

"I was not an official Shinobi but I think I would be around Chuunin" Haku smiled, he is still a kid and did not mind but the thought of Zabuza with 2 brats and a Jounin instructing him is in a word 'amusing'.

"But Hokage-sama, i would want to be enlisted as medic nin" Haku added

"Very well" Sandaime pulled and handed over two leaf hitai-ate, promptly dismissing them.

**(OUTSIDE THE TOWER)**

Zabuza, Naruto and Haku were walking on the marketing district of Konoha as they were receiving glares from the villagers. A mob started to form, sorrounded them

"Well, the brat brainwashed two more innocent minds. I suggest you stay away from _it_"

Zabuza grabbed onto the hilt of his sword and appeared behind the said villager, his blade near his neck.

"Naruto, why the heck do these fools look at you like that" Zabuza released the frightened villagers and let them run away for their lives.

It would be a burden of his shoulders to have them help him if he could tell the truth though he is still unsure to himself if he would trust the two after meeting for no more than two days.

"Tou-san" Naruto said low enough only for the three of them to hear.

"You mean Yondaime? I thought they loved him" Haku curiously asked, he had his suspicion after canceling out all the possiblilities through his brain.

"Kyuubi" was the only answer.

"So, your it's kid. That explains the weird chakra you used before" Zabuza placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Naruto visibly stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Aren't you going to run away? Hate me?" sadness and loneliness filled expression came out of Naruto's voice, he expected everyone to run away and hate him but there seems to be a reason why he was able to tell them even though they only knew the two people beside him for about two days; as if like they was something encouraging him – they are the same, passed through the same past and the tortures though not in the same extent.

"No way kiddo, you got some powerful assets there" Zabuza encouraged and in a weirds way, he was comforting the Naruto as he kept the other's from charging forward.

Haku got very sentimental and somehow nostalgic… He was also hated in his home village, not because of demons but bloodline that they consider to be demonic. He pulled Naruto into a hug earning them dirty looks from the villages as it was not public knowledge that 'she' is actually a 'he'.

"Arigato" Naruto managed weak thanks and returned the tight embrace. Well, it was not that he did not like it but it's getting quite late and he was actually tired; Naruto pulled away from the embrace and pulled and handed out his fully stuffed frog wallet to the two nins.

"You should take it; I won't need it anytime soon. Get yourselves new clothes and an apartment until you find somewhere to stay. If you feel to be in debt, you can just pay me later on" Naruto's hand was still held forward, waiting for Zabuza to grab the money.

Zabuza on the other hand did not get any second thoughts as they did not have anything: money, clothes, food, house… nothing. He embarrassedly grabbed the green wallet, stacked with 500 ryo paper bills and some coins.

**(2 WEEKS OF BORING 'D' RANKS AND SO CALLED TRAINING LATER – HOKAGE TOWER)**

The semi-annual Jounin meeting had been held earlier than usual since there seems to be new hidden villages rising recently and more and more highly influential people would be invited to the exams, which would require them to have extra preparations.

POOF!

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with his nose still dug on our favorite orange book.

"Kakashi! Just in time, now we could begin... does any of you wish to involve your students in the Chuunin Exams?" Sandaime eyed the three Jounins.

Asuma was first to step forward, forming a half ram seal. "I Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin instructor of team 10, wish to nominate Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chogi to the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenai was next to give out her decision. She as well stepped forward forming a half ram seal, "I Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin instructor of team 8, wish to nominate Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino to the Chuunin Exams."

Now that two teams of the rookie nine were nominated, it is rather highly possible that all of them would get involved. Iruka was becoming tense as the last team is his favorite student's team even though he did not indulge himself into favoritism, it was more of a family thing; he was becoming as over protective as a father would be.

Kakashi was the last one who would announce his decision, seeing the former sensei's tensed figure, he stepped for ward forming the usual have ram seal. "I Hatake Kakashi, Jounin instructor of team 7. Specializing on ASSASSINATION, INFILTRATION and RECON. Wish to nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi emphasized.

It was rare for a squad of genin to finish an 'A' mission mostly on their own. He still had to admit even though it was embarrassing for Kakashi's reputation to be outclassed for once by three genins and gain Konoha two promising Shinobi's. Kakashi's speech worked like a charm, there was no objections as this batch is quite talented: all of them are heir to the clans and advance in inborn skills. In all of that team 7 showed most potential.

The Hokage can only nod in agreement.

"Since there are no longer any objections, this meeting has come to an end" Sandaime finalized and hastily dismissing everyone. Once alone, Sandaime pulled out an orange book from his desk cabinet.

**(TEAM 7 TRAINING FROUNDS – BRIDGE)**

The whole team had already arrived at the bridge, only waiting for their sensei. Their meeting have been set at 6 AM, so they were expecting their sensei to arrive at 9 AM but was not there when they arrived. Another 3 hours passed now 12 noon.

POOF!

Their sensei arrived 6 hours late.

"Y…" Kakashi was pinned to a nearby tree by three very angry students. An evil grin plastered on their faces as they plotted for their sensei's _execution_.

"wait"

"Wait"

"WAIT" Kakashi's plead became louder

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………. A loud scream can be heard all the way to Suna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A heavily battered Kakashi stood in front of team 7: his body fully wrapped in bandages, several well placed splints on his left arm and feet and a black and bloody lower face.

"Now, sensei... you know what happens when leaving us. 3 hours is already enough but 6 hours" Sasuke threatened and pulling out another kunai from his sleeves, throwing them to the tree embedding it beside their sensei's neck.

Kakashi instantly paled quickly raising his remarkably untouched right arm, showing them the three slips of paper.

"Sensei, you can't stop us with paper." Sasuke flared his Sharingan and threw another kunai to his other side of the neck.

"Now… Now… Sasuke, I was late because Hokage-sama called us on a meeting" Kakashi handed them the forms reading "Chuunin application forms".

"You should have told us sensei, too late for that now"

"_Uhhh… what the heck did I put myself into…. Hokage I want my imouto , Hokage I want the Uchiha, Hokage I want the Hyuuga – why cant I keep my mouth shut myself up… I should have just taken on an apprentice like Jiraiya instead but instead i took on three brats._" The copy nin brooded in a Sasuke-like manner.

"Now, Sasuke you can let me down now"

"Hn"

"You're a Jounin, you can get out of it yourself" Sasuke arrogantly said but pulled out the kunai. He knew that Kakashi would not get out of that: his bones were fractured, his body heavily battered for a mock-fight related injury.

Kakashi wiped of dirt fro his shirt by his free arm, still trying to ask cool in front of his students. He was actually wincing from pain; he picked up his orange book that he dropped a little while back, hiding the pained look on his face.

"I nominated you three for the Chuunin Exams next month. Bring these forms with you to the Academy room 301, 10 AM. Don't be late"

"It's not our fault someone can't wait." Naruto said even though he was quite happy for someone to do something he has not been able to achieve, teach Kakashi a lesson for being late; Sasuke on the other hand would have taken a better timing since this would have been the first time he was late for a valid reason since they became a team.

Naruto placed his hand on his sensei's shoulder, Flame Shunshin away towards their home since most of the injuries were treated; with only two fractured bones and scratch marks, their sensei would still need time to heal.

**(2 WEEKS)**

(_Sasuke POV_)

"397"

"…"

"398"

"…"

"…"

"399"

Sasuke was now wobbling on his feet from his new severe training regime; increasing his quota everyday by 100 kicks until he reaches 1000 before he moves on to training his other Taijutsu.

Easy to say that he was pissed as it was already his last strike for today and he could not finish his stupid quota that he set for himself; he applied chakra to his legs, too frustrated to mind on how much he added.

"400" Sasuke forcibly launched his feet to its limits, shattering the training post.

"_Kukuku… very good Sasuke-kun, you'd be a great vessel indeed_" A shadow on the sidelines licked its lips, silently leaving the tired Uchiha.

(_Naruto POV_)

Knock… Knock… Knock…

A petite blonde figure groaned as she put on her mask and went her way towards the door.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Coming" She slowly opened the door

"Now who would bother me at this hour" She mildly yelled to the person in front of her.

Her visitor wore a green Chuunin vest, leaf hitai-ate on his right arm, black ninja sandals, aqua blue pants, wrist guard with a personalized leaf and mist insignia engraved on it, his hair just neatly placed behind his shoulders… Only one guy she knew had hair that long, Haku.

"Is this Naruto-kun's home?" Haku said at the small figure in front of him; she looked like Naruto: the hair, eyes except for her height and taste of clothing that is not so obsessive with orange so he assumed it could be his sister.

"_The hell, he still looks girly in male clothing… Well, this could be fun_" She only stared at the black haired chuunin.

"Haku-kun!" She launched herself at Haku, making the chuunin lose balance and landed on his butt

She looked at the black haired chuunin face to face, "Naruto nii-san is out today"

"Have I met you? Naruto did not mention anything about having a sister." Haku politely asked

"Nii-san told me about a girly looking boy this past week, and he said his name is Haku… coz you don't have" She playfully pressed her fingers to his chest making him blush.

"Oh! Anyways, we usually meet at the training grounds since his sensei is still out so I just came here to say the team got this day off." Haku slowly stood up and helped the blonde on her feet only to get another tackle, though he was prepared enough not to fall this time.

"Haku-kun, you – me date" she asked, more like ordered.

"_How does Naruto keep up with her, she's even more childish_" Haku sweat-dropped at her antics

"Sure, why not." He approved as he did not have anything to do now that the team is currently on a break. He lowered himself to enough for the blonde's feet to touch the ground

"Yey! Wait for me here" she cheered, immediately letting go of the boy and went to her room to change.

Unlike most, it only took her less than 5 minutes to get dressed. She was now wearing red tank top (similar to Sakura and Sai), her blue mask was replaced by a red one, red jacket tied on her waist, a similar leaf hitai-ate on her neck, her waist length hair was rested on her shoulders and red casual short pants.

"_Now, I got a red obsessed one_" Haku was getting fond of his 'newly met' 'acquaintance'.

"So where are we going…" Haku intently stopped

"Natsumi, Natsu-chan, Nats, Natsu, Hime, Oyabun whatever you want… Now where to go" she childishly went on a thinking pose. "Burning leaf Restaurant– Have no money, dancing leaf – No money as well, Hokage Monument?"

"The Monument?" Haku asked, it was not much of a date there for this case. 'they were not prepared for a picnic as it was impromptu so called date.'

"To the Monument it is" She considered the question as an approval and pulled Haku out with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were jumping from roof to roof heading their way towards the Hokage Monuments. They heard loud cries for help, it was too loud to be heard that far; both decided to head to the direction of the noise.

They landed on top of the next building, observing the scene unfold.

(_Normal POV_)

"Put me down you paint faced freak" Konohamaru demanded as he tried to land a punch at the sand genin, (keyword is tried) though was unsuccessful due to his short hands.

"Brat, you should know when to pick a fight." The sand nin clenched his hands to a fist, ready to strike the boy.

"I'd stop if I were you, that's the Hokage's grandson" Shikamaru said as he appeared from behind the fence.

"I don't care, what are you going to do to stop me"

"Well, this is troublesome but I could try; if not, I could hold on till ANBU arrives" Shikamaru lazily stated.

The said sand nin pulled out a coffin like structure wrapped on his back.

"Kankouro, you're not using that now are you… Let's just let them, or we'd be dead if 'he' arrives" a female sand nin behind him voiced out.

"Temari, he deserves a lesson… besides, what 'he' doesn't know wont hurt me" Kankouro unwrapped the bundle revealing a wooden puppet.

"Karasu, g…… What, I can't move" Kankouro's hand suddenly stopped moving, so was his whole body.

"Kage Mane… Success" Shikamaru said as both of them went back on a standing position.

"How?" Kankouro looked below him like Shikamaru did. His eyes widened at what he saw… their shadows were connected.

Shikamaru walked closer to the sand nin while the nin mimicked his movements, walking closer to the pineapple headed genin.

"I suppose you use puppets, which means…" Shikamaru looked at the Shinobi's clothing, there was something missing…

A kunai holster.

A puppet user uses his puppets in any fight, which is common knowledge that they do not have any weapon armed.

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai of his own, as Kankouro copied them perfectly but unlucky for him – there was nothing he could have grabbed. Both raised their hands to their neck level as the sand nin felt cold steel.

"It's over Kankouro, told you that you'd lose with that head of yours… Just say sorry and let's go" the blond sand kuniochi complained.

"S-So..r-r.. e-e" Kankouro stuttered, he was already severely sweating.

Shikamaru immediately released his jutsu as he sees no more threat. Kankouro on the other hand smirked as his puppet charged back at the leaf genin, just before hitting it target. Two female figures kick the wooden weapon as one its arm shattered to pieces.

"Kankouro stop this at once. You're an embarrassment to our village" A red-head boy hanging upside down in a tree said in a stoic voice.

"Gaara" Temari

"Gaara, its not like that. They started it/" Kankouro visibly stiffened

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara expounded releasing out a murderous intent towards his teammates.

He turned to the leaf nins. "Sorry, for my brother's behavior, we were just heading to the academy to apply for the exams"

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I am curious; who are you?" the red-head introdu೭

"Nara, Shikamaru"

"Hatake, Natsumi"

"Wait, Hatake. So your Kakashi's relative? Do you know Naruto?" Shikamaru eyed the short blonde Kuniochi.

"Naruto nii-san and Kakashi nii-san? Of course" Natsumi proudly answered, still clinging back to Haku's arms.

"I'm looking forward to fighting you in the exams" Gaara Sand Shunshined beside his siblings.

"Gaara-san, I won't actually be joining the exams." Natsumi sadly answered as Gaara looked back at her. She noticed those eyes, it was all too familiar, it was the same as her eyes before; it was those same lonely eyes, the eyes of a vessel.

Gaara shifter his glance to the boy, "I will still be looking forward to fighting you" he slowly turned to leave.

"_Great, I got myself a fan, TROUBLESOME_"

**(ACADEMY – 2 WEEKS – EXAMS)**

Team 7 walked into a crowd of genins, in the middle of the crown are 4 genins: two of which are guarding the door, the female Kunoichi was helping out his other beaten up teammate.

"Step away, if you're trying to stop us from getting into the exams then you're doing a very bad job; you're guarding the wrong door… There are only about 100 rooms per floor and the next room is room 201 so this is the second floor comfort room" Sasuke pointed out to the number '3' in 301.

"So, you seen through our Genjutsu, let's see if you can stop this" the 'genins' guarding the door charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to counter with his own knee… He only saw a green blur, as both three attacks were blocked.

"_Fast! He blocked my kick, that's some chakra on his arm_"

"Hn" Sasuke turned back and was about to join his team to the third floor.

"You, who are you?" An older male version of Hinata showed up

"I'm in no obligation to answer… It is common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask for someone else's name" With this, Sasuke turned his back and continued

The White eyed Hyuuga clenched his fist and gestured his female teammate to follow.

(A/N since Sakura is in another team, Rock lee already headed first with his flower. Though still rejectí)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At last, they reached their destination. At the room entrance, they were greeted by team 8's instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Kakashi was not able to arrive due to an 'incident' so he asked me this favor" The red eyed Kuniochi actually liked the way Sasuke beat up Kakashi since she had still not gotten payback from what they did to Asuma and her that gotten them hooked up; the result was the only thing she liked but the copy nin did not have to be so extreme: 5 centimeter handcuff to keep them together (literally), locked and sealed on a SMALL apartment to prevent escape, placing ecstasy pills on their drink, and taping EVERYTHING which was lucky since she got the chance to burn the tape before he could even play or copy it.

"Good for the three of you to come or I could not have allowed you to enter"

"What do you mean Kurenai sensei?" the lavender eyed Hyuuga asked curiously

"Well, for example: if Hinata or any of you did not come then I could not allow any of you to enter." She gently placed her hand in acknowledgement to the Hyuuga. She was no longer the shy, timid and weak girl she met before.

She gave the three genins an angelic smile before stepping aside, gesturing them to enter, and Shunshined away to the Jounin's lounge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"SASUKE-KUN"

The raven haired Uchiha (actually, all Uchiha's have raven black hairs) was embraced possessively by two severely loud Banshees.

"_I was hoping we were the only rookie joining_" Sasuke muttered t himself. Keeping his cool, Sasuke simply shrugged off the two wannabe Kuniochi's off his shoulders.

"Hey, seems the whole gang is here" Kiba greeted the newcomers.

"Hn"

"Who said we were chickening out, unlike someone who just wanted to showoff no talent dropout" Sasuke smirked as he directed the insult to the dog-boy (Kiba)

"Why you" Kiba was not stupid enough not to notice, his nails grew longer with intent to strangle and cut open the Uchiha.

A hand landed on Kiba's left shoulder as a force pulled him back. The new genin caught the eyes of all the other rookies. It was a silver haired genin of Konoha from the looks of the hitai-ate.

The silver haired genin tapped his glasses back in place a he neared the nine rookies.

"I won't do that if I were you, you don't want to attract attention" He pointed around the room. It was a fact that it was very frightening as every representative of each village were now glaring at them.

"Well, that was a SURPRIZE" Sakura said sarcastically as she cracked her knuckled and hit her stupid teammate hard on the head.

"Hey, what was that for" Kiba rubbed his aching head.

Chuckling

"Seems to me that it's your first time joining this Exam, let me help you with that" The silver haired genin pulled out a stack of card, holding it on front of the nine genins.

"So, this is not your first time?" Hinata asked.

"No, actually, this is my seventh time. Seeing that the exam is held twice a year, so this would be my fourth year."

"So you must me quite experienced then… uh" Hinata was cut off as she still did not know the name. How could she have not known, it was the basics to know everything you encounter as a Shinobi.

"_If he failed the last sic times, he couldn't be such a know-it-all; I bet he's weak_" Kiba muttered.

"Kabuto Yakushi; and yeah, you could say that I quite know everything there is to know in this exams, even the candidates"

Kabuto placed the cards flat on the floor, picking up only one of the cards as he whirled it on the floor.

"Kabuto-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm molding my chakra into the cards to show off the information. This way, only I would be able to use the cards" Kabuto explained as a 3D graph of the five Shinobi Nations.

"This graph shows the full detail of every hidden village: including strength and number of Shinobi's. Due to the battles taking place during previous years, they came up with the Exams; this way they could balance the power between Nations and prevent war's caused by temptations to attack a weaker village"

Kabuto placed the card back to his deck, his fingers ready to pick up a card.

"So, do you have anybody in mind?" Kabuto anxiously shuffled his deck.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto stepped closer to Kabuto.

"What the hell would you need to check yourself out Dobe?" Sasuke eyed the blonde next to him.

"I want to see how well they detailed me, TEME"

"Well, if that's how you see it." Kabuto pulled out his card and molded chakra to it as he did earlier.

"Uzumaki Naruto…." Kabuto started off as the card was snatched of his hands.

Naruto just scanned through the info. "_42 D rank, 1 A rank… blah… blah… blah… Teammate… Skill…_"

"The heck" Naruto shouted

"Is something wrong with the cards?" Kabuto instantly responded

"Well… No! but close. I don't look this bad in the picture!" Naruto showed the card and pointed to the image of his posted and ripped the card to shreds.

Everyone else sweatdropped

"Good thing I have two copies of each. Now who else?" Kabuto continued

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku noGaara, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee" Shikamaru, though lazily, decided to ask.

"That's no fun. You already know their names" Kabuto whined as he pulled out the four cards.

"let's start off with Hyuuga Neji."

_Name: Hyuuga Neji_

_Skills: High Taijutsu, Average Genjutsu, Low to nil Ninjutsu_

_Teammates: Rock Lee and Tenten with their sensei as Maito Gai._

_Mission status: 102 D ranks,16 C ranks and 2 B ranks_

_Added info: Pulled back by his sensei from the Exams for extra training, Rookie of the year from the batch before you and Member of Branch house, though considered as prodigy due to his knowledge of Main Branch High level Jutsu that he seems to have learned on his own._

"Since he's teammate is Rock Lee, let's move on to him next"

_Name: Rock Lee_

_Skills: Jounin level Taijutsu but no ninjutsu or genjutsu._

_Teammates: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten with their sensei Maito Gai_

_Mission status: 102 D ranks.16 C ranks and 2 B ranks_

_Added info: He seemed to have malformed tenketsu_

"That explains why he did not have any ninjutsu or genjutsu skill. From the looks of it, this team is specialized for the frontlines as Taijutsu specialized assault squad"

"Next is" pulling out the next card

"Uchiha Sasuke"

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Skills: Average to mid Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu_

_Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata with their sensei Hatake Kakashi_

_Mission status: 42 D ranks and 1 C rank turned A rank_

Everyone gasped, while Sasuke just smirked as team 7 was the only one who finished an 'A' ranked mission.

_Added info: last member of the Uchiha clan aside from the traitor Uchiha Itachi, whom both possessed the almost now extinct Dojutusu, The Sharingan_

"Lastly"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

_Name: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Skills: unknown_

_Teammates: his siblings Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankouro with their sensei Baki_

"See this: It was a surprise that team 7 got an 'A' rank, but that was an accident. Gaara got 12 D ranks and 1 'B' rank on purpose and he always returned without a scratch or a hint of dirt on his clothing… He is also the youngest of the three Kazekage's children."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as big as a dinner plate

"_Shit, this guy is trouble. What did I get myself into_" Shikamaru banged his head on the 'LUCKILY' 'WOODEN WALL' in a very un Shikamaru like attitude. Everyone else did not know why though, except for the few whom saw what happened.

"Everyone here seems to have big talent, I think, except for the sound genins there. Sound had just started a few months back so it does not seem that they would be any trouble at all" Kabuto assured as the fully bandaged hunchback like genin punched him which Kabuto easily evaded as he slanted his body slightly backwards.

Just a few seconds. Kabuto's glasses cracked as he fell down on his knees and started to cough out blood.

"_What the, I did not see them hit him. I'm sure that he evaded that sloppy shot of his_" Sasuke clenched his fist then quickly loosened.

"_The Chuunin Exams Huh… decent competition I got here_" Sasuke's face instantly shifted to a smirked

BOOM!

Several Chuunins and a special unit dressed in a black trench coat appeared around the room.

"Shut up and take your seats, specially the team from sound if you don't want to be disqualified before the Exams even start… My name is Morino Ibiki, your Examiner for the first part of the test, or as of now… YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE"

"Well, we were just having some fun" The bandaged sound nin sadistically excused before complying.

"You can exchange your forms for your seat number"

Everyone handed out their forms as they drawn and went to their assigned seat number: Naruto was seated beside Sakura Sasuke was seated next to a female sound Kuniochi, while Hinata was seated next to Kiba.

"Everyone listen…. The first Exam is simple; you are to have a 10 number written test; you will answer the first 9 questions for the first 45 minutes before I hand you the tenth question" Ibiki smirked

"But, there are rules" His smirk got a little wider as he loved torturing; after all, it's his specialty.

"1. You all start with 10 points and with every mistake you make, you lose a point. So if you have 2 mistakes then your final score is 8… 2. If you are caught cheating, you will lose 2 points. The people around you are highly trained to spot the slightest and shortest move you try to cheat… 3. The system here is scored by teams, which means your points will need to be combined to pass"

"_I'll just have to perfect this then_" Thought the pride committee, I mean: Sasuke, Neji and (WHAT?) KIBA.

"Lastly, if one of your teammates gets a ZERO then you all would fail"

"_Troublesome_" the sleepy genin muttered in his sleep

"BEGIN!"

Everyone was reading and scanning their papers. They were just running their eyes at the paper, trying to keep themselves sane.

"_1. A trap is set 50 feet from the enemy location, while you are at about 40 meters from the target: 4 meters of ninja wire, 11 shurikens and 2 kunais set in coordinate (5.4), (6,7), and (3,5)… the first trigger is set 10 degrees from the first set (5,4) with a speed of 20 feet per second, where would the shuriken possibly land. (CLUE: law of physics, law of gravity, law of acceleration and deceleration and, phytagorean theorem)"_

(well just came up with that on the spot, I don't think I left out details: gravity is always approximately 10.1 meters per second, weight and mass of the weapons vary, the coordinates is set in a triangular angles which applies to the phytagorean, speed is for the acceleration and deceleration….. it doesn't matter if its wrong)

"_Darn, this is questions are too hard for a genin to answer_" Sasuke turned to look at the others. "_The others seem to have problem as well, but why would they give us a test that we can't possibly answer… and why lose only two points every time we cheat, we should have instantly failed if we cheat - they seem more focused on catching us cheat than the test by putting those Chuunins here; this means that they expect us to cheat_"

It took them several minutes to figure out the real meaning of the test. Neji and Hinata activated their Dojutsu (BYAKUGAN) and scanned the are for answers, Sasuke used his own Dojutsu (SHARINGAN) to copy the movement of the pencil in front of him, Kiba used Akamaru to look for answers, Shino used his bugs to transfer the answers to his paper, Shikamaru used his shadow to pass answers to Neji, Ino took and read the answers of the genin in front of her, The sound nins decoded the sounds of the pencils for the answers, Tenten and Rock Lee used mirrors on the ceiling to cheat off the surrounding genins, Kankouro had his puppet disguise as an observer Chuunin to keep him from getting spotted, while Gaara used his sand to create a third eye.

"Number 256 you're out… that means 451 and 453 you're out as well"

"Number 140 out…. You're teammates, out as well"

"150, 105, 014"

"115, 125, 001"

"111, 201, 035"

"165……….."

"154………."

"123……….."

"………."

It went through until only sand, 5 leaf, 3 grass, 2 sound, 10 rock and 5 rain country were left.

"Your 45 minutes are up, stop answering"

"_Well, seems two of them got talent to answer the test without cheating_" Ibiki glanced at Shikamaru and Naruto… If you consider asking 'tips' from millions of years old Demon not cheating; of course they did not know that.

"For the tenth and final question… but before that, I give you the option to take or not to take the question."

Slam

"What happens when we do choose not to take the question?" Temari questioned

Chuckling "If you do not take the tenth question, then you automatically fail."

"Then what's to choose, we would obviously take it" Temari immediately sat back down

"You did not let me finish. As I was saying, I would like to add more rules. 1. If you do take the question and fail it, then you and your teammates would be banned from the Chuunin Exams FOREVER or at least as long as I am here. 2. If you do not take the tenth question, then you fail but will allow you to take the Exams next year"

"What? There are others here that took the test before"

"I was not the Examiner before. Let's just say you are just unlucky"

Most of the genins were already trembling on their feet as there was too much tension in the room and their minds to handle. They could not just think about themselves since they are going to affect their team, they could not just quit either since it would mean that the whole team would have to wait another half a year.

"I can't take it anymore, I quit" The genin hastily stood up heading to the door quickly as to avoid his angry teammates.

"Ok 190 out, 146 out, 149 out"

"This is too much, I quit as well"

"Me as well"

"111, 252, 239 out"

"144, 166, 129 out"

"I can't handle it, I quit"

"Sorry but I quit"

"I'm out as well"

"002, 006, 086 out"

"018, 047, 088 out"

"222, 234, 277 out"

Their numbers were quickly draining as more and more of them kept quitting. Now there are only the Sand, 5 Leaf, Grass, Rock and Rain country left. They were more confident as their competition was quickly lessened.

"_That seems to be all of them_" Ibiki turned to the Chuunins who nodded in response.

"Now, for all of you who are left" He paused for suspense "You Pass"

"What?"

"A Ninja must know when to quit and not to quit in a situation. On this, it's a no win situation for you but those who stay for their teammates are to be considered Ninjas. For example" Ibiki unwrapped his covered head, revealing several scar and burn marks obviously from torture gaining gasps from most for the severity and number of damage taken.

"If you were assigned to a scroll retrieval mission. You have no idea on the number and skills on the enemies, same situation you were in; it's a no win situation. If you all retreat, then you will soon be followed and annihilated; if you leave for yourself, then your team will all be killed; if you all charge, then you will lose your life – but if you do anything with the right information, leadership and coordination; you will have higher chances to survive and succeed… remember this: Disinformation is worst than no information"

"Well, that makes sense." The blonde sand nin, Temari, retreated her verbal attacks.

WHIRLING SOUND

"Zabuza, what the heck was that for" Ibiki was now upside-down as he avoided the Former mist nins sword.

"Anko told and demonstrated to me how I should make an 'entrance' but she said I couldn't use it so I made one of my own." Zabuza looked at his soon to be examinees

"27 genins… only 9 teams left! You lost me a lot of play toys huh! Seems what they say on how good you are is true, but ill make sure to show how much I'm better… I'll cut them at LEAST in HALF before the second test ends."

"Zabuza-san, so you're the new examiner" Naruto inquired

"So you're here Gaki, so if I am. I'm still going to make this hell for you"

"Class, follow me at training grounds 44 in one week 7 AM sharp. I will tell you the briefings there; I don't tolerate being late so if you are, then I would automatically disqualify you. For those who doesn't know where it is, then follow me"

* * *

That seem to be there is to it.

Please always check my profile for my plans.

Please always check chapter six of this story for notes – I would always update that chapter.

Please always send reviews.

* * *

The next part is already in writing

The next chapter of my other story (Kuroii Senko Arashi: Legacy story is almost out)

I have planned ahead.

The pairings are also narrowed to my decision but will possibly increase if a lot of you recommend it.

1. Sasu Naru – Still highest

2. Naji Naru – votes are at least half so there is still chance

3. Haku Naru – Well, I kinda like it so I decided to put it up even though it have only little votes

4. Ita Naru – Same votes as Neji Naru

* * *

Please review


End file.
